


Rio headcannons

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Sex, Angst, Arguing, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Degradation, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fatherhood, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Makeup Sex, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Shower Sex, Shyness, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 58
Words: 21,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Requests can be made at https://hibiscuswrites.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls)/You
Comments: 32
Kudos: 176





	1. Jealous Rio

**Author's Note:**

> Requests can be made at https://hibiscuswrites.tumblr.com/

  * He’s confident
  * He knows that he takes care of you, that he loves you, looks after you
  * He knows that he makes you happy
  * He knows that as soon as you see him in the morning, you’re all smiles
  * He knows that your favorite place to be is against him, with him, feeling him right there
  * He knows that you love him because he’s it for you and no one will be better for you than him
  * So he’s not too bothered when he finds out that you had a quick friendly conversation with your ex an that he’s going to be in town
  * “Good for him.”
  * It isn't until you mention that you’re going for coffee to catch up that he stares as you
  * “Coffee. With your ex.”
  * You go into the history, how it was a mutual split, how there weren’t any hard feelings, how he wasn’t a bad guy
  * And he’s happy for you or whatever
  * But why does the past matter when you’re with him?
  * He sits down then, across from you, hands clasped in front of him as his elbows rest on his knees
  * His voice is eerily calm, even and low, but there’s something hidden
  * “Why you wanna go get coffee with him? I don’t take you for coffee?”
  * He tries to act unbothered, but on the inside, he knows that he isn’t going to be happy about it
  * He doesn’t argue about it too much, figuring it’s just a one-time thing
  * But then you tell him that the ex is actually back for good, having moved into town
  * And now he isn't having it
  * “No more coffee, yeah? We got a Keurig here.”
  * He’s always touchy to begin with, always handing his hands on you in some way
  * But then the two of you are out and he sees him coming in your direction
  * His arm gets tighter around your waist, hand resting low on your hip, his thumb teasing at the line of your panties through the fabric of your dress
  * He knows the ex is going to try and say hi and Rio leans down slightly, his voice rumbling in your ear
  * “Let’s keep this quick, shall we? I don’t want to have to lay him out right here next to this fountain.”
  * His hands don’t move from you the entire time
  * His eyes are staring him down the entire time until the ex cuts it short, the look Rio has terrifying him
  * After that, Rio is constantly on his guard
  * He’s already made a few calls and has gotten every detail on info available on this guy
  * He isn’t about to give him any more air time though
  * Anytime the ex even begins to become the subject of conversation, Rio’s lips are on yours distracting you
  * And even though he knows that you would never be unfaithful, it doesn’t hurt to remind you of all the ways he pleases you that no other man, including your ex, ever could




	2. Domestic life

  * He loves having breakfast with you int the morning 
  * Cooking together helps him relax and allows him to calm down before starting his day 
  * Sundays he makes you breakfast in bed and eats with you in the warm of your bed 
  * He always helps you clean up around the house
  * He has a very clean place, even before the two of you got together so helping you keep things tidy isn’t asking for much
  * He loves running a bath for you when you get home after a hard day and sitting beside you to hear you talk about it 
  * He likes that you work hard and can take care of yourself, but he would love that you would take it easy on yourself 
  * He brings you a glass of wine and will massage your feet for you as you vent about your day 
  * Couch cuddles™
  * He loves having you sit in his lap or at least rest between his legs 
  * He usually is the big spoon, but after especially rough days, he loves nothing more than to come home and be held by you, his head resting on your chest
  * He plays music in the evenings and will usually dance around with you while you’re getting dinner ready 
  * He buys you flowers randomly 
  * “For my pretty girl.”
  * He also compliments you 24/7 
  * “I struck gold with you, mama. How’d I get so lucky?”
  * He thinks you’re beautiful and he makes sure that you never forget it 
  * Life can be busy but he makes it a point to have date nights with you throughout the month where it’s just the two of you, uninterrupted 
  * He never forgets important dates
  * He buys you a new outfit in your favorite color to wear out on your anniversary and takes you out wherever you want to eat 
  * After a fight, he still slides into bed beside you and tells you that he loves you
  * He may be angry, but he’s never going to let you go to sleep without hearing those words
  * He tends to apologize first after agreements, but it takes a little while
  * Even if he still feels he’s right
  * He just hates seeing you down and will do anything to put a smile back on your face 
  * All the pet names
  * “Time to wake up, darling.” 
  * “Come eat breakfast, sweetheart.” 
  * “Let’s get some sleep, mama.”
  * He rubs and scratches your back when you can’t sleep 
  * No matter what, he always makes sure that you know you’re his girl




	3. Rio + strip tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you write a headcanon on Rio's reaction to his boo strip teasing

  * He had a shitty day
  * Deals fell through, people mouthing off, not paying him
  * His day was full of stress and frustration, and all he wants is to come home to his girl and relax
  * He plans to maybe order out and watch Netflix with you on the couch
  * When he gets in though, the lights in the house are dimmed almost to being off and he’s immediately making his way to the bedroom to find you
  * Worst case scenario is already running through his head and he’s worried that something has happened to you
  * He’s relieved but confused when he finds you sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed, silk and lace robe wrapped around your body
  * Its knotted at the front, concealing the multi-layers lingerie ensemble you’ve put together
  * You point to the chair you’ve placed at the foot of the bed and command him
  * “Sit.”
  * He relents even though he isn’t usually one to take orders
  * He can already feel that you’ve got something worthwhile on under that ivory robe so he’ll listen
  * For now
  * He sits and watches as you walk around him, hand gently running along his back as you make your way to standing in front of him
  * His eyes are fierce when you start the music and he watches you, making eye contact even as you start shedding the layers
  * Your hips exposed is what finally draws his eyes
  * The curve where your hip goes into your thigh is his favorite
  * Your breasts are a favorite too, but your ass is what truly always makes him weak
  * You stay facing him so he can’t see it and you can see that it’s wearing on him, his body shifting from side to side just to get a peak
  * His growl is low and his voice rumbles in his chest when you do finally show it to him
  * “Fuck, mama. Look at that ass.”
  * He struggles but manages to keep his hands to himself
  * Until you bend over and pull your panties down your legs slowly
  * That’s as far as you get with it before he’s up and out of the chair
  * Hands grabby and possessive
  * Lips aggressive as he kisses you
  * Pushing you face down into the mattress




	4. Dad-to-be Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I was wondering if you could do a head canon for Rio’s girl being pregnant?

  * He is surprised but elated
  * He loves you and knows that you’re it for him
  * Out of everyone he’s been with, you’ve been the one that had him wrapped around your finger quick
  * Not because you manipulated him into it
  * Because you’re solid and he knows that you love him more and have treated him better than anyone else ever has
  * If there was anyone that he would have another child with, it would be you
  * So when you tell him, he’s all smiles
  * His eyes travel down to your tummy then, even though it still looks the way it always does
  * He sees it differently though, knowing that his baby is in there
  * You as a whole look different to him now, an aura of gold around you
  * He touches your tummy gingerly, his fingers soft as the run over the fabric of your shirt
  * He probably lifts the shirt as well, wanting to feel your skin
  * One hand is on your tummy while the other is on your cheek, cradling the side of your face
  * “So you’ve got my baby in there, huh mama?”
  * His kisses are passionate but gently and he spends the rest of the night worshiping the body of his child’s mother
  * Immediately after though, his protective nature skyrockets
  * He doesn’t want you lifting heavy things
  * He doesn’t want you working too hard
  * He wants you relaxing as much as possible
  * He goes to every. Single. Appointment.
  * It doesn’t matter what is on his schedule, it gets moved
  * Marcus is excited as well when Rio tells him
  * He becomes a stickler about making sure you eat, even more so than normal
  * He doesn’t want to count his chickens before they hatch so to speak, but he already has plans for what he’s doing with the nursery
  * Once you start showing, its a wrap
  * He’s holding you constantly, his affection through the roof, even more so than it already was
  * He has at least one hand resting on your tummy while you sleep
  * When you’re sitting together on the couch, his arm is across you, thumb gently running across you bump
  * He has his guys watch over you when he’s busy
  * They already know to protect you as he would
  * He is extra careful, making sure that none of the dirt he deals with touches you
  * He has a stash of your favorite foods that you get cravings for and if its something not in stock, you better believe someone is getting sent to get some
  * He lays his head on your lap when he gets home and talks to his baby
  * “Hey, chiquito. Or chiquita. We’ll find out soon.”
  * He leaves limitless kisses to your tummy
  * He loves watching your body change as it accommodates for the new life that it’s growing
  * He thinks that you’re the most gorgeous thing in the world, truly gods gift and he will forever treat you as such




	5. Rio + wooing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: how would Rio woo a woman? We see him flirting with Beth, but how would he try to win over a woman who he really can be himself with? Someone who accepts his darker side and the way he lives his life?

  * He stays more observatory in the beginning
  * He wants to learn about you
  * He wants to learn what things you like
  * He likes to figure out what you’re favorites are
  * Once he has an idea, he’s smooth
  * If at a bar or club, he slides up politely, all smiles and making small talk
  * Offers to buy you a drink, he doesn’t just buy one without making sure
  * He’s polite
  * Keeps his hands to himself
  * If you’re at a coffee shop, he orders your favorite and grabs it first, waving you to come sit with him
  * Once he knows you’re into him?
  * He takes you out all over the city
  * There are some traditional dates
  * But generally, he likes new places
  * Flower gardens
  * Landmarks
  * Old, historic towns
  * He doesn’t flash his money, but he does enjoy buying you simple meaningful gifts
  * Especially if they commemorate the sight that you went to
  * He tells you about his day when you want him to open up more
  * He tries to make her laugh as much and as often as possible
  * He takes her shooting
  * Brags about her for the rest of the week if she’s a good shot
  * He’s always protective but not overbearingly so 
  * He makes sure that she feels safe 
  * He doesn’t try to show off, but he does refer to being a dad often because he wants her to see that there is more to him than just when she may see on the exterior 




	6. Furious, protective Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Headcannons for Rio getting a call that his girl was mugged or hurt by some low level, ignorant gangster(s)?

  * He is annoyed when his phone first rings
  * He’s already made it clear that he has a busy night and isn’t to be bothered
  * So he doesn’t answer the call with much warmth
  * When he hears his right hands worried voice on the other end though
  * Time stops
  * “What’s wrong?”
  * He’s already taking off to the car before he gets the whole story
  * All he heard was that someone attacked you when you were leaving work
  * His blood pressure is through the roof
  * Everyone knows better than to come for his Queen
  * So this was either a misstep
  * Or someone trying to send him a message
  * Either way, he’s prepared to set the world on fire
  * All his boys are there with you, making sure that you’re safe until he gets there
  * Then they all clear out when he walks in
  * His jaw is set so tight, he feels like his teeth could bust out of his mouth
  * He forces his face to relax some as you come into sight
  * His anger is front and center again though as he sees the swelling on your left eye
  * Shades of purple already coming up on the fragile skin
  * The fullness of your bottom lip split in the corner
  * His heart clenches at the sight of your small smile and grabby hands when you lay eyes on him
  * He knows that you always feel safest when he’s with you
  * And tonight, he let you down
  * He looks over your face up close, checking your arms and neck, anywhere that’s exposed
  * You have some injuries, scrapes, and bruises, but nothing that won’t heal in the coming week
  * He takes you into his arms, offering you his warmth and protection
  * He holds you and rubs your back, furious as he feels the slight shaking of your body
  * He can only imagine the fear that you felt in those moments
  * The only thing that makes him feel better is knowing that he’s going to make sure whoever did this to you feels that fear magnified before they die
  * He holds and rocks you until you pull away yourself
  * On the way back to the car, he quickly tells his boys to keep their phones on as they track down who hurt you
  * He’ll be in touch with them with a plan shortly
  * He makes one thing very clear before he leaves with you to take you home
  * He wants him alive
  * Once at home, he’s pampering you and treating you like a baby
  * He patches you up
  * Gives you a bath, running the washcloth over your body softly
  * He’s silently checking you over everywhere else too
  * He cleans any wounds or scrapes you may have
  * Once get gets you out and dries you off, he takes you to bed, holding an ice pack to your eye
  * He cuddles you into his chest, whispering sweet nothings to you and kissing your hair until you fall asleep
  * Once he’s sure you're asleep though, he’s up and on the phone, various methods of murder on his mind




	7. Soft Rio + injured reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: headcannons on how Rio would react if his significant other was hurt in like a car crash or non-gang related incident

  * He’s on high alert regardless
  * His mind immediately thinks things are related to what he does as soon as anything goes wrong
  * He’s worried about retaliation
  * He’s worried about you being a target
  * So he is wondering if it was just an innocent accident, or someone deliberately trying to hurt you or at least get you out of the car
  * Once he’s made sure that there isn't anything fishy, he’s much more relaxed
  * Now his attention is all on you
  * He wants to make sure you’re ok
  * He looks you over, trying to find any bruises or injuries
  * If they’re serious, he takes you to the hospital
  * If they're minor, he keeps you at home and takes care of you there
  * He always treats you like a queen, but now he’s treating you like fine china
  * He wants you to be more careful, but he doesn’t way it in a way that makes you feel stupid
  * He just wants you to be aware of and pay attention to your surroundings
  * He looks after you
  * Nurses you back to health
  * He gives you soft massages to make your body feel better and heal
  * He pushes for getting you someone that can help run errands, only if you accept though
  * Overall, it isn’t WWlll like it would’ve been had the accident or incident been a result of a gang-related retaliation attempt
  * Because if it _**was**_? 👀




	8. Murderous Rio + kidnapped reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you do a headcanon for rio where the reader gets taken by a rival gang as leverage?

  * He’s nervous as soon as he can’t find you
  * His mind always goes to the worst scenario
  * He hopes that maybe you just went out to run some errands you forgot about
  * Maybe went to make dinner and realized you were missing ingredients
  * He has a sinking feeling in his stomach though and he can feel that something just isn’t right
  * His fears are confirmed when one of his boys calls him up
  * “Boss, rivals took her. They wanna make a deal.”
  * He’s seeing red then
  * You’re his girl, his queen, his everything
  * Everyone knows better than to go after you
  * Much less to take you away from him
  * So for someone to take you, they’re either really stupid, or they have a plan in place
  * The uncertainty weighs on him
  * He’s got murder on his mind immediately
  * His brain conjures up terrible possibilities
  * He imagines what they could be doing to you, that they may have hurt you
  * He wonders how afraid you must be, probably cold and scared, tied up in a warehouse somewhere
  * Business isn’t his priority, finding you is
  * He quickly comes up with a plan with his men
  * They already know that they need to make sure you’re safe
  * Once you’re safe, its guns blazing
  * They know that there are to be no survivors, and whoever came up with the idea to take you is to be the only one taken alive
  * Rio will handle him personally




	9. Rio falling in love with his female parallel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request Rio meeting and falling in love with a female version of himself (has her own organization, her crew full of badass women

  * He’s used to being in charge of things
  * Being the boss and calling shots is something that he’s always been good at
  * He knows that it feels best when you can make sure that things are done the way you want so he can fully understand and admire you being the boss
  * He respects your hustle
  * Since you haven’t stepped on his toes, he’s more than happy to form a business deal with you if you can both benefit from each other
  * He loves that you already know the game so he doesn’t have to worry about you snitching or becoming a liability by making stupid choices
  * He knows that you truly know the definition of loyalty and he can appreciate that as well
  * He loves that there's a sense of effortlessness to the relationship because you understand
  * You understand that he’ll be late sometimes because so are you
  * You understand that he may be frustrated and angry when he comes home because so are you
  * You understand that he may miss important dates if something comes up because so do you
  * There’s an unmatched level of understanding because you both live in the same world
  * There’s also the benefit that you both understand how to handle the law if they ever start snooping
  * He loves to watch you work when you let him
  * So headstrong and resilient, the head at a table of badass women
  * He loves that as annoying and extra as he can be, you match and sometimes supersede him
  * Out of it all though, what he loves most is that he’s found a woman that can understand and love all of him, because she sees parts of him in herself




	10. Meeting Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request Rio having his girlfriend meet Marcus for the first time

  * He brings it up first
  * He didn’t want you to feel like he didn’t want you to meet
  * He just wanted to make sure you were in for the long haul
  * He doesn’t want to make that introduction until he knows that you will be sticking around
  * He lays it on the table and gives you the option
  * Once you agree, he sets it up
  * He’s mentioned you to Marcus to see his reaction and he was welcoming
  * He wouldn’t force him to meet you if he didn’t want to
  * He makes sure that Marcus knows he’s in control of it happening and he wants him to feel comfortable
  * To make the meeting in a neutral place, taking you both out for lunch somewhere
  * He introduces you two and then falls back some, letting the two of you interact
  * He watches cues from both of you to make sure everyone is comfortable
  * He makes sure that the outing stays fun and light
  * He finds things the two of you may have in common
  * He treats both of you the way he always does and acts completely natural
  * He thinks about how nice it would be to have outings like this more often as a group
  * Once the day is done, he gets opinions from both of you to see how you feel
  * His focus is more on Marcus though
  * Not that he doesn’t care how you feel
  * But his son has been through a lot and he never wants to be a reason why he’s upset
  * Once he gets his approval though, he sets up more dates like that
  * He won’t push for Marcus to see you as a mother figure, he’ll just let things develop naturally
  * He lets things move slow and is perfectly happy with that




	11. New dad Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could you make a headcannon of Rio taking care of his newborn baby and wife?

  * He thinks you’re the most beautiful thing in the world
  * You were always amazing in his eyes
  * But the thought that you carried his child and gave birth to it makes you more valuable than gold
  * He’s there with you every second when you’re in the hospital
  * Once you’re home, he’s there too
  * He takes time off, makes sure everyone knows what’s expected so that he isn’t bothered unnecessarily
  * He wakes up in the middle of the night when the baby cries so that you can get some sleep
  * He helps you pump so that you can have milk and he doesn’t have to wake you
  * He does a crazy amount of research and reads infinite books to figure out ways to make things easier on both your emotions and your body
  * He’s read up on the symptoms for postpartum blues and depression so that he can keep an eye on you 
  * He offers to wash you in the shower so you don’t have to
  * He cooks and does as much of the housework as he can so that she doesn’t have to
  * He may or may not even hire someone to do it so that he can spend the time with you and the baby
  * He’s holding them nearly 24/7
  * He has to remember to let you get a chance sometimes
  * He sits right next to you as you breastfeed 
  * He usually has an arm around you and a hand resting on the baby as well
  * He stays in the nursery with you and the baby as much as possible 
  * He’s bought you the most comfortable and high-quality rocking chair he could get his hands on 
  * He makes sure to compliment you multiple times a day 
  * He makes sure that you and the baby have everything that you need and everything you desire 
  * And as protective as he may have been before, it’s 100x that now 




	12. Rio getting the silent treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you write a headcanon on how rio would react to his girl giving him the silent treatment like after a fight?

  * He doesn’t even remember what the fight was about
  * You had started it, he felt
  * He was getting ready to leave in the morning, ready running late and he didn’t have the time to sit and talk the way you had wanted to
  * He had a busy day ahead and with the deals he had pending
  * Whatever you wanted to talk about could wait until he got home, and he had told you that
  * You weren’t backing down though, following him as he gathered his things
  * “You’re barely ever even home anymore, you can’t even wait 10 minutes so I can just catch up with you? If you're the boss and call all the shots, why can’t you choose when you go in?”
  * Your words anger him
  * Partly because he doesn’t like you questioning his power and partly because he knows you’re right
  * “Don’t worry about me, ok? Worry about you.”
  * While he thought that would settle you, it only infuriated you
  * Tears of frustration were gathered in your eyes but he didn’t see them since he was already halfway out the door
  * You figure to yourself, if he doesn’t want to talk then you wouldn’t either
  * So when he finally gets home, he comes to sit beside you on the couch expecting that you’ll talk now
  * Except when he asks you how you are, he gets no response
  * When he asks what’s for dinner, he doesn’t get an answer either
  * And when he asks if you two can talk now, you simply get up from the couch and walk into the kitchen
  * He sighs heavily, not really wanting to entertain it after the day he’s had
  * He figures that you just need some time
  * That now seeing him had reactivated your annoyance
  * That you’ll finally talk over dinner like you always did
  * But when the table is set and the plates are full, you’re still quiet
  * No matter what he asks, you don’t respond and by the time the plates are empty and you’re getting up to wash yours, he knows this isn’t just a simple spat
  * You don’t look angry, you just look tired and he feels shitty now
  * He comes up behind you as you’re washing the dishes and places his hands on your shoulders
  * “Talk to me, mama.”
  * He gets no response again though and he loses his patience
  * Hands on your shoulders turn you around and then move to your face, pulling you to look at him
  * “I’m sorry. I should’ve made time for you this morning. I shouldn’t have brushed you off. I was wrong for that. Just talk to me. I’ll listen, I promise.”
  * He’s being sincere, you can tell and your sigh makes his heart hurt a little
  * His grip is soft as he takes your hands and leads you back over to the couch, the dishes forgotten about in the sink for the time being
  * He sits with you then, holding your hands in his as he looks at you, his attention solely on you and he listens to you talk about whatever you want to say




	13. Rio +shy, nanny reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey could I please request a headcanon for rio hiring a shy nanny who he really likes to tease?

  * He needed someone to look after Marcus and he had searched until he found the perfect person
  * You
  * He had cleared it with Marcus and told him to tell him if anything was off
  * When he meets you for the first time though, he likes you pretty quickly and Rio is thankful 
  * Over time, he can’t help but notice how shy you are though 
  * With Marcus, you’re open and funny, cracking jokes and playing around with him but as soon as Rio gets there, you’re quiet and avoiding eye contact unless absolutely necessary
  * And Rio thinks it's adorable 
  * So he does what he can to gently tease you 
  * Whenever Marcus asks him a question, he answers and then makes it a point to ask you what you think 
  * “It’s an amazing drawing, Marcus. Don’t you think so?”
  * He lives for the way your eyes widen when he addresses you directly 
  * How your shoulders hunch slightly and you try to hide your face any way that you can 
  * “How’s our favorite babysitter doing today?”
  * He finds any reason he can to talk to you and he’s nothing but cocky smiles when he sees how flustered you get 
  * The one day he shows up at your house and you’re like oh ok he needs me to watch Marcus
  * As soon as you open the door, he’s smirking 
  * “Let’s go and get some ice cream.”
  * And you’re like 👀 because Marcus isn’t with him 
  * And he sees you looking around and shrugs 
  * “What, you only wanna hang with me when I got my kid?”
  * He loves how you trip over your words trying to explain yourself then and he can’t help but laugh
  * “Just get ready.”
  * And just like that, now you get ice cream every Thursday




	14. Busy Rio + neglected reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you please make a Head Cannon where the reader is frustrated by how much Rio has been working (he's been ignoring/neglecting) and the reader doesn't know how to bring it up without upsetting Rio so the reader starts acting different(partying/ ignoring texts/calls) and eventually Rio gets her to tell him whats wrong

  * You sigh as he walks out the door, knowing that you won’t be seeing him again until tomorrow 
  * If you’re lucky 
  * You feel like you barely even get to see him anymore and it’s weighing on you 
  * You know he’s busy 
  * You know he has important things to do 
  * But he had become downright neglectful over the last week 
  * He’s never home for dinner 
  * Doesn’t come and eat lunch with you anymore 
  * Sometimes he doesn’t come home at all and will sleep in his office 
  * You’ve barely said 20 words to each other all week and finally, you’ve had enough 
  * With the house silent except for your breathing, you stand up and head to the room to get changed and ready 
  * No sense in staying in the house, dying of boredom when you can just go out and try to pass the time until he comes home 
  * It ends up becoming a routine though, you finding that you’re having fun and feeling valued now 
  * You go out and party, drink, go out for dinners and you’re finally feeling entertained now after having been put on the back burner for what felt like forever 
  * And while you’ve noticed the change, so has he
  * Now when he gets home at 1 am, you’re not waiting for him on the couch anymore
  * On the contrary, sometimes you don’t get home until after he does 
  * Some days you come in after he’s gone to sleep and when he wakes up in the morning, you’re still in your dress, one heel on and one off 
  * The tone really changes when you stop responding to him though 
  * Unanswered texts, calls that go to voicemail and arent returned 
  * When he does catch you at home, all he gets is a shrug 
  * “Sorry, the music was loud. I couldn’t hear it.” 
  * And he’s at the end of his rope now 
  * He doesn’t ever want to control you, and if this is something that is new and fun for you then great 
  * But he can tell that there’s something else do it and when you get home at 10:30 PM from dinner with your friends, you’re shocked to find him not only already home, but undressed and seemingly ready for bed 
  * But he’s on the couch waiting for you, and you don’t like the accusatory look he had in his eyes 
  * “Sit down.”
  * Part of you wants to argue, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t miss him and you listen, taking a seat beside him on the couch
  * Taking your hands in his, his eyes are sincere 
  * “What’s going on with you, mama? Why you always out? You never used to be like this, now all a sudden, I never even see you.”
  * His words irritate you and you can’t help but scoff 
  * “Sucks, doesn’t it?”
  * That wasn’t the response he was expecting and his brows furrow in confusion
  * “Yeah, it does. That’s why I want you to quit it.”
  * Your laugh doesn’t have any humor when you let it out 
  * “So you can leave me here all alone, feeling like I don’t mean anything, but when I go out and have a good time it’s a problem?”
  * You’re angry, he can feel it, but he can feel the hurt more and now he understands
  * With a sigh, he lets go of your hands and grabs your face instead, making you look at him 
  * “You’re my girl. Of course you mean something. You mean everything to me. That’s why I do this. To keep you safe, protected. I do what I have to do to make sure that none of the gang shit ever touches you. That’s why I’m gone. I don’t want to be.”
  * Your defensive attitude drops then and your shoulders sag, your voice little when you respond 
  * “I just miss you. I feel so lonely all the time.”
  * His heart aches at the sadness in your voice then and he pulls your face down to his, pressing his lips against yours 
  * He mumbles against your mouth when he pulls away slightly 
  * “I won’t let you feel like that ever again. “ 
  * And you smile and nod in his grasp because you know he means it 




	15. Dad Rio is called dada for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Headcanon of Rios baby girl calling him dada for the first time and giving him a big smile

  * He’s just chilling with her on the living room floor 
  * He’s got the big blanket laid out and they’re both sitting on it
  * He’s got toys everywhere and he’s just watching her, enamored with her 
  * She’s rolling around and worming her away around the blanket and he’s enjoying just watching her 
  * He can tell that she’s looking for something but he doesn’t know what and he watches as she rifles through her toys, rattles, and stuffies and finally she finds what she was looking for 
  * He can tell by the way her eyes light up
  * He grasps it in her tiny hand and holds it up to him, a little line of drool on her chin 
  * “Dada.” 
  * His eyes practically bug out of his head and she just sits there, holding the toy out and waiting for him to grab it 
  * He takes it quickly and encourages her, wondering if he heard right
  * “Give me another one, babygirl. Give dada the elephant.” 
  * He points down at the grey stuffie and she follows his hand, grabbing the elephant and holding that out to him as well 
  * “Dada!”
  * Her voice is louder this time and she smiles wide, the tiny white tooth on her lower gums showing 
  * Rio laughs himself, pure joy in his heart and he quickly picks her up and holds her in his hands, holding her above him as she squeals 
  * “Good girl, baby. Good job. Dada!”
  * She keeps repeating it then and he brings her down, wiping the little bit of drool off of her chin and holding her close, his heart full and almost bursting 




	16. Rio + younger reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Headcanons for rio dating a younger reader? Legal but potentially studying in uni? Things like picking her up in the van or trying not to distract her too much with gang stuff etc ?

  * He doesn’t let the age difference change anything 
  * He simply teaches you certain things you may not have life experience in, and in turn, he has you keep up to date with everything that’s changing 
  * He always makes sure that all of your classes are paid and that you have every since supply and resource you may need 
  * He takes your studying time _very_ seriously and makes sure that you aren’t bothered during 
  * He keeps things quiet, plays music for you if it helps 
  * He brings you snacks and makes sure you drink enough water 
  * Depending on if you are very detailed and particular with note-taking or not, he buys you a set with every colored pen you could possibly think of 
  * He helps you study whenever you need the help 
  * He also makes sure you force you to take breaks when you’ve been going at it too long 
  * He likes to pick you up himself whenever he can, even if he’s a little busy 
  * You’re younger but you’re still dedicated and he can appreciate that 
  * He looks after you even more so than if you were his age 
  * He wants to make sure that you’re safe and looked after 
  * He respects that you want to go to school and continue your education 
  * He admires you regardless of your age 
  * He sets up a little office corner in his place so that you can still study even when you’re at his place and he can spend time with you 
  * He takes you out for ice cream when you’re stressing over midterms 
  * He leaves little notes for you on sticky notes in your textbooks to make you smile when you’re in class 




	17. Rio + self conscious reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey can you do a headcanon of the readerxrio going to an event and the reader gets nervous and starts being overly critical of what she's wearing/how it looks on her and Rio reassures the reader

  * He’d glance at his watch for the eighth time, wondering what was taking you so long 
  * He goes into the room to check up on you and sees you through the rack of the door, staring at yourself in the mirror 
  * At first, he smirks, loving that fact that you thought you looked so good you couldn’t take your eyes off of yourself 
  * But once he looks at your face, his smile is gone 
  * He sees the uncertainty in your face 
  * How your hands glide over the fabric, a frown on your face 
  * He comes in then, a bright smirk on his face as he makes it a point to look you up and down as he swaggers over 
  * “Damn, mama. Look at you. I almost want to forget about this event and just keep you here all to myself.” 
  * As soon as he gets to you, his hands are on your hips, gripping them firmly and then sliding down over your thighs then coming back up your sides 
  * He presses himself against you firmly, face nuzzling into the crook of your neck from behind, his eyes looking at your through the mirror 
  * He keeps his voice low and even as he speaking directly into your ear 
  * “You look go fuckin’ good. Look at you.” 
  * His eyes rake over your form in the mirror and then so do yours, over your body in the dress 
  * “Look at how good this color looks against your skin.” 
  * “Feel how soft that fabric is on your body. You look like a goddess.”
  * And he just keeps going until you feel as sexy as you look in his eyes
  * And once he sees the smile come to your face, he gets one himself, knowing he did his job 




	18. Hurt Rio + concerned reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I wanted to ask if you could write one about Rio getting hurt by a rival and his girl reacting & consoling him?

  * Things don’t usually go “perfectly” when you’re in the business that he is 
  * It’s just not a thing that happens often 
  * But things do go south quite often and tonight was one for the books 
  * A deal had been made, a meetup commencing and he had genuinely been caught off guard when it turned out to be an ambush organized by the “partner” and a rival 
  * He and his men had, of course, come out on top but not unscathed 
  * He would live but the cuts, bruises, scraped and stab would to the side would take some time to heal 
  * No doubt, things had run late and he figured you’d be asleep by the time he got home 
  * Instead of being in bed though, you were sitting up on the couch waiting for him and his condition was more than alarming when he walked in through the front door, clutching his side
  * You’re next to him immediately, helping him to the bathroom so you can clean him up 
  * He’s already had his side stitched up, a dressing in place but his face could use some work and you get started 
  * Cleaning cuts and placing butterfly bandages
  * Wiping down his face with a warm washcloth and getting the sweat and blood off his skin 
  * Once he’s cleaned up, you’ve got him in bed resting and you’re lying next to him 
  * You aren’t cuddled up into him like you usually would be and if you’re not mistaken, he actually pouts when you tell him no
  * He appreciates it, but he had been waiting all day to be able to cuddle up with you and now he can’t 
  * It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep with your hands scratching and massaging his head but he thanks you repeatedly as he drifts off, knowing that he’ll never find a woman better for him than you 




	19. Angry Rio scares the reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:headcannons for Rio's reaction to you flinching when he breaks something or yells and what he would do to assure you that you were safe with him?

  * To say he was mad was an understatement 
  * He was straight pissed off and he wasn’t able to hide it 
  * He never was able to handle it well when people thought they could get over on him and fuck with his money 
  * Turned out someone that owed him a big chunk of green had suddenly left town without paying 
  * Sure, Rio was gonna track him down and make him pay in blood now, but it was the disrespect and inconvenience of it all that had his pressure rising 
  * He was sitting at his desk, looking over invoices when you come over and rest a hand on his back, rubbing at his shoulders 
  * You can tell that he’s frustrated and ask what’s wrong 
  * Not because you want to anger him further by saying it, but just because you want to know to see if you can help 
  * He starts explaining to you, just wanting to help you understand, but his anger gets the best of him as he says it out loud 
  * “All the shit I’ve done to help him out, I’ve been more than patient. Now, this _motherfucker_ wants to play me?”
  * His voice is loud and reverberates as he stands suddenly and you flinch away from him, yanking your hand back from its resting place on his shoulder 
  * Now he’s grabbing his half-empty coffee mug from the desk and hurling it at the wall
  * It’s an unsettling sound as the glass shatters against the wall
  * A brown splatter on the wall dripping 
  * Shards of glass littering the floor 
  * It was faint, but he could hear the sound of your gasp as the glass hit the wall and he turns around to face you 
  * His shoulders drop as he sees your eyes wide and staring cautiously at him, expecting another outburst 
  * Your shoulders are up, your body subconsciously shrinking to get away from his anger 
  * Sensing your fear, his anger practically melts away altogether and he’s holding his hand up to you, taking slow steps
  * “It’s ok, mama. It’s ok. I didn’t mean to scare you.”
  * You nod, your shoulders already coming down from their defensive position
  * You knew he wouldn’t hurt you, at least not on purpose 
  * But between the glass and the yelling, your heart is still beating quicker 
  * He takes you into his arms quickly, one hand cradling the back of your head 
  * “I’m sorry. I should’ve kept that shit in check. I never want you to be scared. You’re safe with me, mama. You know that.”
  * He settles down for the rest of the night then, sending you to go get the two of you a snack while he quickly cleans up the mess he’s made 
  * Angry or not, he knows he shouldn’t have done that in front of you and while he messed up this time, he vows to never let it happen again




	20. Rio + plus size reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: plus size reader x rio?

  * Out the gate, he doesn’t tolerate you talking badly about yourself
  * He understands that you may feel down sometimes, most people can relate and he won't ever stop you from voicing your concerns or doing things to change yourself for the better
  * But talking down on yourself?
  * No ma’am
  * No one is allowed to bad mouth his girl
  * Not even if you’re her
  * He thinks you’re beautiful and he likes that you’re real
  * That you are open with him when you don’t feel your best
  * But that you still know how amazing you are both to him and to others
  * He always surprises you with clothes that he has made for you that he knows you’re amazing in
  * He doesn’t try to pull the whole “but you’re beautiful” thing as if you couldn’t be both
  * He knows that a person’s quality is about more than just what size they are or what number pops up on the scale
  * He knows you have immeasurable value and he doesn’t ever let you forget it
  * You walking around the house in a shirt and panties drives him up a wall
  * And LET someone make any negative comments about you




	21. Rio on his wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: headcannons for Rio on his wedding day/night

  * Going down to the courthouse would be enough for him but he wants to do whatever you want
  * At first, he let you take the reigns and make the decisions
  * But once he saw how excited you were and he started to think about it, he wanted to be more involved
  * As he started seeing you pick a location and the colors of centerpieces, he was all in with you
  * Now its the morning of and he’s hella excited
  * If you follow the tradition of not seeing the bride until the wedding, he hasn’t seen you since yesterday and he misses you already
  * And he can’t wait to see you
  * He’s in pretty much all black but everything else was a blend of whatever colors you wanted
  * And as he stands at the altar, he feels happiness and pride that he was able to give you everything you wanted
  * You had your idea of a perfect wedding and he made sure that every aspect was done to your liking
  * He has Marcus bring the rings and lets you pick the flower girl
  * He doesn’t cry, but he is overcome with peace as you begin to walk down the aisle to him
  * It feels like you’re coming in slow motion and his hands fidget at his side just wanting to feel you
  * When you finally get to him he can barely see out of his eyes he’s smiling so hard
  * Everything is in the background now because all he can focus on is you
  * At the reception, he’s all smiles still, dancing with you and enjoying the fact that he can use the word wife
  * He’s whispering compliments into your ear every so often
  * But he can’t wait until he can get you all to himself tonight
  * When you’re finally home to where ever you’re going to be spending the night, his eyes are predatory
  * He’s been wanting you all day and now you’re finally his
  * He lets you remove your wedding dress yourself, worried he would ruin the sentimental value if he accidentally tears it in his haste
  * The white lingerie you have on under has him growling
  * He’s gentle with you, taking things slow
  * Whether it's your first time ever or your hundredth time, he’s careful with you
  * Foreplay lasts forever
  * He makes sure that you’re more than ready and when he sees that you are he’ll finally give you want you’ve been wanting
  * He takes you slowly, making love to you
  * He’ll reserve getting more aggressive for the honeymoon




	22. Rio + selfless reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi can you please do a headcanon for rio from good girls and how he'd be with someone who put him and Marcus first and kept doing it until she cracked? Like, always taking care of everyone except herself, please?

  * He knows that you love them 
  * You look after them 
  * You make sure that they always have a warm meal 
  * Clean clothes 
  * A safe and loving home 
  * You did everything your power to take care of your boys and keep them happy 
  * To a fault sometimes though 
  * You would make food for them and forget to eat yourself 
  * You would spend the day cleaning up and doing laundry and forget to rest 
  * You got up early to pack a lunch for Marcus, get his clothes ready for school, pack his bag then wake him up and feed him breakfast 
  * You iron Rio’s clothes for the day so they’re neat and then go on about your day 
  * Yet you stay up late too, making sure that Rio’s ok 
  * Wanting to be there to greet him when he comes home 
  * Ask him how his day was and listen even when you feel like you can’t keep your eyes open for another second 
  * You do everything for everyone and just like Rio said would happen, one day the load is just too heavy 
  * Rio comes home early with Marcus and can smell something burning as soon as he walks through the door 
  * He rushes in and sees a pot on the stove, smoke billowing out of the crooked lid
  * You’re normally very observant, never letting anything burn and he wonders how this happened when he finds you asleep at the dinner table
  * Arms crossed with your head laying on them at an uncomfortable angle
  * He knows then that you never meant to fall asleep 
  * You had just wanted to rest your eyes for a moment and your exhaustion had seized the moment
  * Looking around, he sees the bucket of dirty mop water, all of the laundry folded up and ready to be put away and he knows you overworked yourself 
  * He isn’t mad about dinner, he can order out
  * He’s just upset that you were in danger 
  * You’re startled awake when you hear the clinking of the pot being put in the stove and that’s when the acrid smell of your burned meal hits you
  * Rio doesn’t entertain the apologies though, taking you into his arms and holding you close
  * “You gotta stop this mama.”
  * The next day he makes reservations for you at a close-by spa and sends you away for the day so you can relax and spend time to be taken care of for a change 




	23. Shower sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do an HC of rio and reader having shower sex?!

  * He rarely just hops in to have sex 
  * He usually showers with you because he wants to pamper you a little 
  * Wash your hair 
  * Comb it out 
  * Scrub your back 
  * Massage your shoulders 
  * But there’s just something about watching the glittering bubbles sliding down your body that gets him going 
  * Seeing you so relaxed, eyes closed in relaxation, he doesn’t speak much
  * He just gently places his hand on your back and pushes you to bend forward 
  * Then he’s on his knees 
  * You’re already wet from the water but that isn’t enough for him 
  * So he devours you for a little while until your thighs are shaking juuuuust a little 
  * Then he’s back standing straight and taking your hips in his hands 
  * He may to may not lean forward and have his cheek pressed against yours when he finally enters you 
  * He does it slow because he likes hearing your little gasp 
  * “There she is. There’s my girl.” 
  * His pace is slow, but the force? 👀
  * Its the one that has your wet hair swinging and your breasts bouncing with every thrust 
  * He’s careful to keep you upright and not let you fall but that doesn’t mean he treats you like a piece of breakable glass either 
  * The leverage of the wall lets him give it to you just how he wants and keeps you there to take it because there’s nowhere for you to run to 
  * And don’t be surprised if he takes down the removable shower head and uses it to give you a little extra push off the edge




	24. Possessive Rio + flirty reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do one for rio [together but not together] where they go out for drinks or smth and someone starts flirting with reader? Like how would rio react and even more what if the reader flirted back (for fun) ?

  * He’s had a stressful week and all he wanted to do was go out and chill with you 
  * Catch up, vent, have a couple of drinks, spend time with you 
  * You two aren’t exclusive 
  * You don’t have titles or call each other honey but at the end of the day
  * Even if you aren’t his _girlfriend_
  * You’re still his girl 
  * And everyone should already be aware of that, especially you 
  * So when you head to the bar to get another drink and Rio sees someone slide up next to you, his eyes are already watching 
  * He’s calm, chill, keeps sipping from his glass
  * But he’s like a hawk
  * He figures you’re just playing nice, being polite and upholding a conversation while you’re there 
  * But when the bartender hands you your drink and you simply grab it and continue talking, he’s making his way over 
  * You look over when you see the movement of him walking over and he expects that you’ll remember he was waiting for you but instead you just turn back to your new acquaintance and continue the conversation 
  * Once he’s near enough, he doesn’t hesitate to slide up next to you, his body much closer than just any old friend would be 
  * He glides his hand across your bad and rests it on your hip for the added measure as he now averts his eyes and attention to the person who had caught you attention 
  * “Hello.”
  * His words, or rather word, is friendly and deceivingly welcoming but you know better 
  * Part of you wants to just call it a day
  * You’d already gotten him to get out of his seat over you and that should be enough 
  * But it’s not 
  * So you test him a little more 
  * “Oh hey, I forgot you were waiting. I just got caught up with this one here. Have you ever seen eyes so beautiful?”
  * The person laughs but there’s a nervousness to it, them easily reading the writing on the wall of Rio’s possessive actions. 
  * Rio bites his tongue and smiles at them but it isn’t a friendly smile 
  * Its _that_ smile 
  * And it’s enough for them to suddenly remember they have to get back to their friends, leaving the both of you standing at the bar 
  * As soon as they disappear into the crowd, his eyes are back on you and they’re on fire 
  * But that smile’s still in place 
  * His hand that was on your hip slides down even further until its on your ass and he isn’t gentle when he squeezes it roughly 
  * Your little gasp makes him smile even wider and now he’s leaning down so he can hover his lips over your ear
  * “You should know better than to leave me over there by myself just to be entertaining people. You’re _mine_. I know you haven’t forgotten that, have you, darling?”
  * Your shrug doesn’t do anything to save you and instead, he’s placing both your and his glass back down on the bar top and tossing a bill next to them before grabbing your wrist and pulling you to walk in front of him as he leads you out of the club 




	25. When one of Rio's men tries to move in on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a HC where one of Rio’s men steps out of line and makes a move on his SO and what Rio would do?

  * He knew better than to try it while Rio was there
  * So he waited until he left and was taking you home
  * The car ride was mostly silent
  * When he starts talking, your look over with a friendly smile but it slips away as you hear what he’s saying
  * “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you could do better.”
  * “Rio’s too busy being the boss, he doesn’t give you the attention you deserve.”
  * “He should be the one to take you home, but I don’t mind. I’d be better for you anyway. Just think about it and let me know. I won’t say anything.”
  * You don’t respond, completely in shock at the turn of events and you’re beyond grateful when he parks in front of the house for you to get out 
  * You exit quickly and get into the house, trying to figure out how you can tell Rio when he gets home 
  * Without offing the dude, that is 
  * As soon as he gets home he can tell something up 
  * “What’s wrong mama?”
  * You figure its best to tell him the truth and just retell the events how they happened 
  * You expect to see anger on his face but there’s a moment of neutrality as he ponders and then 
  * The smile comes 
  * Not the one that greats you in the mornings when you wake up
  * The smile that usually comes right before he sends you home for the day when shit hits the fan 
  * He takes your face in his hands and speaks to you quietly 
  * “Its unfortunate that he thinks that. We all know that the best place for you is right here, by my side. I’ll handle it.” 
  * And you already know what handle means 
  * All you can hope is that he leaves homeboy legs to walk with 




	26. Jealous Rio + reader ft. Billy Russo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Rio vs Billy abt y/n?

  * You weren’t sure how you ended up in this position but you were in it, and you were in it deep 
  * Things had started off as a simple friendship with both of them 
  * Just someone to talk to, go out for drinks after a long day 
  * Neither of them knew about each other and you didn’t think it mattered whether they did or not 
  * There was obvious chemistry with both though and after both making sure that you knew it wasn’t anything exclusive, you figured you may as well enjoy the company 
  * Rio was more laid back, liked to take you out to regular mom and pop restaurants and simple bars in the city 
  * Whereas Billy loved to spoil you 
  * Taking you to 5-star restaurants and drinking expensive scotch from hotel balconies
  * You had verified many times with each of them, making sure that there was no relationship
  * You figured that it was open season for you then 
  * Rio was sometimes in Beth’s bed and Billy was in Dinah’s 
  * If they could have options, why couldn’t you? 
  * You never figured that it would be a big deal 
  * So when Billy brings you over for dinner and wine, you’re caught off guard when he brings up Rio
  * “So. Who’s the gangster you were at the park with yesterday?”
  * You look up at him but he stays looking at his sirloin as he cuts it
  * He only looks up when it been 10 straight seconds of silence
  * He smiles at the shock on your face 
  * “What, you thought I wouldn’t notice?”
  * And now you’re defending yourself, saying how what does it matter when you two aren’t exclusive and he’s still rolling around with Midani 
  * “That’s different. I do that because she can help me. She’s an asset. I’m with you because you’re mine.” 
  * The smile drops from his face almost instantaneously with the last word and its got your thighs squeezing 
  * Your mouth is moving before your brain has a chance to catch up and make a smart choice of words for a response
  * “Says who?”
  * Next thing you know he’s up and crossing over to your side of the table
  * He does a pretty good job of convincing you but then when you meet up with Rio, he doesn’t bother with formalities or making you dinner 
  * “How’s pretty boy?”
  * And again you’re under the microscope
  * “I don’t know, how’s Beth?”
  * The twitch in his jaw tells you that that was the wrong answer and you have half the mind to start back peddling when he cuts you off 
  * “I have eyes everywhere mama. I got a lot of people in my pocket, ready to do anything for some money. So if I were you, I’d start making some choices before pretty boy ain’t so pretty anymore.” 




	27. Angry Rio + cheating reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Headcanons for rio finding a hickey on his girl that he’s positive wasn’t from him

  * Rio has always been an observant man
  * He picks up vibes 
  * He picks up body language 
  * He picks up silent conversations 
  * He picks up on anything that is out of the norm 
  * He has a great memory, and if there’s anything that he had memorized like the back of his hand, it’s your body 
  * He’s always conscious of any marks he leaves on you and where he leaves them
  * He loves to see a marking on your and sure, letting someone else know you’re his is cool too 
  * But it’s even hotter to him when he leaves a mark somewhere that he knows no one but him will ever see
  * On your hips
  * Spine
  * Buttcheeks
  * Inner thighs
  * He’s calculated with where he leaves then and always keeps track
  * So when he’s kissing up on your neck while you wash dishes after being away for a couple days and finds a hickey there, he knows for a fact that he wasn’t the one that left it 
  * “What the fuck is this?”
  * You’re caught off guard by his change in demeanor, his lovey whispers now a harsh question full of base
  * Of course your responses of “what is what?” and “what are you talking about?” don’t go over well and he spins you around to face him
  * “You know exactly what I’m talking about. Who gave you this shit?”
  * Your babbling doesn’t do you any favors and he’s got his hand on your throat now
  * He leans in close, the tip of his nose practically touching yours 
  * And while him yelling may have been scary, the quiet and even tone of his voice when he speaks next has a chill running down your spine 
  * “You been letting someone hit it while I was gone?” 
  * His grip on your throat tightens just a little and he nods as he looks you over, a fire in his eyes 
  * “Yeah, you have haven’t you? You let some other man touch what’s mine.”
  * Now he’s spinning you around again and maneuvering you until you’re pressed against the empty space on the counter, forcing you forward so you’re laying on the countertop
  * Your cheek is squished against the cool granite while he slips his fingers into the waistband of your panties and yanks them down roughly as he mumbles 
  * “You got me fucked up.” 
  * You can hear the jingling of his belt then and you shudder at the realization that the only one that’s getting fucked up around here is you 




	28. Rio cheats on reader with Beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:I desperately need some Rio angst to fluff. Maybe you find out he slept with Beth and try to leave him but he cuts it off with her.

  * It wasn’t personal, it was just business 
  * No matter how naive and inexperienced, she was an asset 
  * She was an addition to his business that provided some extra cushion 
  * Her and the girls were scared of him at the core no matter how much they tried to hide it 
  * But she was different and Rio knew he could use her 
  * She was lonely, felt neglected 
  * Same old story of a woman with a shitty husband looking for a thrill and she had damn sure found it with him 
  * He was going to use that to his advantage as much as he could 
  * And that included using sex to reel her in further 
  * Rio wasn’t going to lie the sex was good
  * It was always fun to do something you weren’t supposed to be doing
  * But it was a thrill for Beth and a move for Rio 
  * He just needed to make sure she was in his corner and was attached enough to keep the money making coming 
  * He felt shitty, but he was able to rationalize it in his head, thinking that since it was for the sake of business, it wasn’t so bad 
  * But deep down he knew that business or not, it was a betrayal to you and he was going to make sure you _never_ found out 
  * The world always has a way of knocking you off the pedestal though and its not long before he gets home and can tell immediately that somethings wrong 
  * The tv is off, only the kitchen light on and the house is practically silence save for the sound of shuffling in the bedroom 
  * Even though he tries to convince himself that he’s wrong, he already knows what the sound is before he steps in the bedroom
  * There you are, stuffing clothes into an overnight bag
  * “Mama, stop. Stop.” 
  * You don’t listen though, just continue putting clothes away until he grabs your hands in his and pulls them away 
  * “Look at me. Why are you packing?”
  * And suddenly it’s like someone lit a fire under your ass 
  * “Are you fucking dumb? You’re out here sleeping with the town’s soccer mom gone rouge and you wanna know why I’m packing?”
  * Everything blows up after that, and it ends with him telling you he’ll end it first thing tomorrow 
  * You still leave for the night, heading to a hotel and staying there, unable to look at him 
  * When you return the next day, he tells you that he’s broken it off with her, that only his men will have contact and that he won’t even be in the same room as her from now on 
  * But he spends the rest of the night with massages, affirmations of love and apologies written out with his tongue 




	29. Rio has to sleep with reader in one bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could you do a head cannon of him and a girl he is secretly in love with having to share the same bed?

  * So it was like a friend-cation 
  * He made plans to take you so you guys could hang 
  * You had interests in common and he was looking forward to getting away, but with someone he trusted 
  * He’s loved you for a while now but he hasn’t said it yet and he figured that getting to hang out just you two would bring you closer
  * Because at the end of the day, that’s what he wants
  * To get closer 
  * But like the saying goes, be careful what you ask for 
  * It’s a busy hotel, one of the nicest in the area and he’s not surprised when the receptionist says they’re limited on rooms 
  * He is, however, surprised when she tells him that the ones they have available are all single beds
  * He looks over at you and you simply shrug
  * You’re calm on the outside but screaming within, wondering if he’ll sleep beside you or just stay on the couch
  * You’d be lying if you said you weren’t hoping for the former 
  * “Yeah, alright. We’ll take it.” 
  * Soon the bellhop if bringing you stuff up for you and taking you up to your room 
  * It’s a nice room with a beautiful view, but just as the woman had said, the bed was there in the middle all by itself 
  * And there are butterflies taking flight in your tummy now 
  * You don’t want to work yourself up and then be disappointed if he keeps his distance entirely
  * But you want to be mentally prepared just in case he does decide to get a little close 
  * You’ve caught vibes from him before but chucked them up to his flirt and smug nature
  * Tonight would tell you 
  * You both unpack as you talk and joke, discussing what to order for dinner 
  * You eat, bathe and are now ready for bed, and the butterflied come back
  * You let him lead, messing with your hair in the mirror for a moment while he climbs in 
  * Looking away from the mirror and back toward him, he smiles cheekily and lifts the cover for you to get in on the other side 
  * “What you waiting for?”
  * He’s slightly nervous, but he would _never_ admit it 
  * In his head, he’s wondering the same thing
  * If you’ll stay far away or try to get close 
  * You both get in and he shuts the light
  * Now its pure silence as you both lay still, staring up at the ceiling 
  * He decides to just go for it
  * What’s the worst you could say? No? 
  * “You wanna get closer?”
  * You have to suppress the excited giggle and simply nod, even though he can’t see you 
  * “Yeah.”
  * That’s enough for him and he opens his arm up to you, letting you turn and scoot in closer, your head resting on his chest as he wraps that arm around your shoulders 
  * His thumb rubs at your arm gently, back and forth while he holds you 
  * And all this means is that this vacation is going to be even better than he had planned 




	30. Soft Rio + washing readers long hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a head canon of Rio having an SO with long luscious hair and him washing her hair for her?

  * You’re in the bathroom standing in front of the mirror getting ready to brush your hair when he walks in behind you
  * He smiles and stands behind you, watching you in the mirror 
  * His eyes switch between your reflection and looking down at your hair as it hangs down your back 
  * Holding his hand out to you, he asks for the brush/comb 
  * “Let me do it, mama. Relax.” 
  * He ushers you to sit up on the counter and takes your hair into his hands gently bringing it all to the back 
  * He starts at the bottom like he’s seen you do so many times before and starts to gently comb through it
  * He works out all the knots and then combs through it once more to make sure
  * He helps you down from the counter and strips down with you, hopping into the shower behind you
  * Once the water is warm, he brings down the showerhead and wets your hair
  * He pours your shampoo or co-wash into his hands and rubs it together, bringing them up to your head and lathering it in 
  * His fingers massage at your scalp as he washes, working behind your ears and at your temples 
  * He scrubs at the back of your neck and your hairline, squeezing gently as he does 
  * Then he rinses it out for you and grabs your deep conditioner, raking it through and making sure all of your locks are covered 
  * He works it into the hair, going all the way down to the very ends to make sure the product is everywhere 
  * He pulls back for a moment and can’t help but admire how your hair lays against your back, so long and silky
  * Then he’s back to massaging, raking his fingers through again as he pulls you back some to lean against him
  * “Is that good, preciosa?”
  * And you nod because your voice had left the building 
  * He moves onto your shoulders and neck after working out the day’s stress and once he sees you starting to sway, he rinses it all out for you leaving a kiss to the middle of your back 




	31. Worried, secretly in love Rio + reader after emergency surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I please request a head cannon of how Rio would react and treat a girl he had feelings for but wasn’t yet dating who just got emergency surgery?

  * He didn’t know until one of his men told him 
  * So he hands over the reigns to his right hand for him to handle things until he gets back
  * The whole drive over, he’s praying that you’re alright 
  * He hopes that’s hasn’t lost his chance with you 
  * And with the speed that he’s driving, he’s in the hospital quickly, asking for you 
  * Of course, they tell him that he can’t come in unless he’s a family member and he’s pissed because for once he can’t threaten or buy his way through 
  * So he tells them to ask you if he can come back 
  * Once they do let him in, he’s worried about what condition you’ll be in 
  * He’s almost terrified to go in, not having any details about what surgery it was or what caused it 
  * But when he walks in, he sees that you’re still in one piece, though you look exhausted 
  * “Hey mama.”
  * The tired smile that comes to your face makes his heart both swell and ache 
  * He walks into the room quickly and takes a seat in the chair beside your bed
  * He isn’t really thinking and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s reaching over to run his fingers over your cheek, leaning into you 
  * He takes your hand and holds it in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the knuckles 
  * “You scared me.”
  * You’re sure your face shows surprised because they aren’t words you ever figured you’d hear from him and they speak volumes. 
  * “I’m ok.”
  * He nods and scoots closer to you, thankful that he hadn’t lost you while he was busy beating around the bush
  * With a hand on your forehead, he runs it back over your head lovingly 
  * “When you get outta here, i’m taking you out. Anywhere you wanna go.”
  * “Why, because I have a battle scar?”
  * And his signature smirk is back in place then 
  * “Because you’re my girl.”




	32. Make-up sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: OKAY, so what would make-up sex with Rio be like?

  * He doesn’t like fighting with you 
  * He really doesn’t 
  * But sometimes you just don’t see eye to eye 
  * Sometimes you can’t see what he’s trying to get you to see and it irritates him 
  * Those times he just can’t stand the frustration and he hits a fork in the road 
  * He can either leave, give himself time to cool off and settle things peacefully when he comes home
  * Or he can stay, and force you to submit to him since he knows best 
  * Depending on the reason for the fight, he sometimes does both
  * And tonight is one of those times
  * He left in the heat of things, tired of arguing, tired of trying to get you to see, tired of being frustrated and he dipped out 
  * You’re left in the house then, angry and frustrated yourself 
  * Your anger manifests different ways, maybe tears, maybe silence, maybe broken glass 
  * So while he’s been out clearing his head, you’ve been stewing 
  * He comes through the door, face much calmer than when he had left and tries to get a feel for you 
  * Tries so see where you’re at 
  * Depending on your state is how he addresses it 
  * If your cheeks are tear-stained, eyes and nose puffy, then he’s gentle
  * Taking you into his arms 
  * Pressing gentle kisses into your hair as he undresses you
  * Worshiping every line and curve
  * Nuzzling his face into you because no matter what, you’re more important than whatever you were arguing about 
  * Lips trailing over your skin, mumbling apologies into the softness because the only thing he hates more than being questioned is seeing you cry 
  * He’s soft, taking you softly, whispering softly, doing everything softly 
  * Hopefully to help mend the little tear that he left on your heart 
  * He’s nothing but whispers about how precious you are to him
  * How sorry he is
  * How he never wants to make his girl cry
  * But if you’re not crying, not sad but fuming, eyes burning in anger and mouthing off again as soon as he gets in the door, he’s got you pressed up against the wall 
  * He holds you there, hand on your throat just tight enough to make your breathing a little raspy 
  * “Watch your fucking mouth. I’m tryna fix this shit.”
  * His mouth is rough then, sucking marks into your neck and chest, growling about how much you piss him off but he loves you anyway 
  * He practically drags you to the bed, not even letting you get onto it
  * He just bends you over the side and takes you like that, a hand pressing into the center of your back to keep you down while he pounds the will to argue out of you 




	33. Angry Rio + black, plus size reader being made fun of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do one with same scenario but reader is black & someone makes a comment about her weight or her being a pic around him causing him to lose awwwwwwwl of his shit?

  * He thinks you’re perfect 
  * He loves your shape
  * He loves your hair
  * He loves your skin 
  * He loves your features 
  * He loves everything about you 
  * You’re his Queen and that in itself should be enough for everyone to respect you and tread carefully 
  * He doesn’t mind people looking, he knows you’re beautiful and he knows everyone else sees it too 
  * But he can tell the difference between someone looking on in admiration or envy and someone looking on in distaste
  * And he can tell whether or not they’re going to say whatever stupidity is running through their head or if they’ll be smart and stay quiet 
  * And he can already see the bullshit from a mile away before it happens 
  * The person is staring at you with their friend as you mind your business, not bothering anyone and they don’t notice that he’s within earshot when they start 
  * “Look at her. She thinks she’s all that.”
  * At first, he doesn’t say anything because he believes it’s simply jealousy
  * But when they keep talking, he realizes she’s wrong 
  * “She’s got a cute face but she could drop a pound, or 30.”
  * “True. I thought he’d pick someone more like him, not bigger and, you know.” 
  * The person runs their hand over their own arm to demonstrate they’re talking about your skin
  * And now he’s pissed 
  * Here you are, going about your day and someone wants to come try it 
  * Of course, they don’t have the balls to say it to your face, talking about you behind your back 
  * But they weren’t counting on him hearing and now he’s up, walking in front of them 
  * “That’s a whole lot of shit talkin’ for some below-average looking motherfuckers like you.” 
  * He revels in the way their eyes widen 
  * They knew you were his girl 
  * But they didn’t know he was there
  * And now he’s got them shaking 
  * They try to defend themselves and he just talks over them
  * “You really think that you can talk like that about _my girl_? And get away with it? I’ve taken people out for less.” 
  * They start fumbling over their words so much they can’t even get a coherent thought out 
  * Looking over, he sees you walking over to him, concern on your face as its obvious he’s threatening them
  * Even though you know he’s probably got a good reason, you don’t need him putting someone into a coma in broad daylight 
  * And he doesn’t want you to worry over it so he leans down and whispers to them darkly 
  * “This is my city, which means it’s her city. And if I ever either of you again,”
  * He doesn’t get to complete the threat, your hand grabbing onto his forearm. 
  * “Everything ok?”
  * And just like that, he’s got that smile on his face 
  * “Everythings fine mama. They were just telling me that they were leaving town. Something about fearing for their life.” 




	34. Teasing Rio + degradation and over stimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Would it be possible to request a one shot with some degradation after he finds you super wet eventhough he hasn't touched you and he over stimulates u.

  * He knows how attracted you are to him 
  * And he loves it 
  * He loves how easily he can get a reaction out of you 
  * How he can get you begging and whining when he hasn’t even laid a finger on or in you yet 
  * He’s always got a cocky, teasing nature
  * But it goes into overdrive when he’s fooling around with you
  * He likes to work you up and then tease you for it 
  * He pulls out all the stops 
  * And then makes fun when it has the desired effect 
  * It’s mild though, unless you ask for it not to be 
  * “ _Why you squeezing your thighs, huh mama? Don’t tell me that you’re already wet. Let’s check.”_
  * He holds your chin in his hand firmly, forcing you to stay looking at him while his other hand disappears between your thighs, probing
  * He shakes his head and sucks his teeth at you
  * _“Look at you. Drippin’ and I ain’t even done anything yet.”_
  * _“What, are you so needy that you can’t even wait for me to touch you?”_
  * He has you lay across his lap then, legs spread as he moves his finger over your panties 
  * He feels the fabric and then laughs at you playfully 
  * “Might as well get rid of these. They’re soaked anyway.”
  * He loves the embarrassment that comes to your face, and he knows you love it too 
  * Then he’s got you bare in his lap 
  * He makes you keep your shirt on because it makes you feel that much more exposed 
  * +5 points if you’re wearing socks 
  * “Let’s see how much you can take.”
  * And he’s wrecking you then, giving you orgasm after orgasm until you grab his wrist to pull him away 
  * And he’s not a fan 
  * His playful smile melts away and his voice drops 
  * “Get your hand off my wrist. You’re done when I say you’re done.” 




	35. Rio enjoying his new baby with his family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you do a headcannon Rio and the reader spending time with marcus and admiring the new baby.

  * He’s never been happier 
  * He’s got both of his children plus the love of his life together 
  * He never thought that something like this would be a part of his future
  * Yet here he was, sitting on the couch with you, Marcus in your lap and his new pride and joy asleep in his arms 
  * He stayed staring down at the baby
  * He had been in awe with Marcus and he was in awe again now 
  * How could he create something so beautiful? 
  * So precious? 
  * He looks over and finds both you and Marcus staring at the baby as well 
  * Marcus’ eyes full of wonder and excitement while yours hold love and joy 
  * You’re raking your finger through Marcus’ hair and he’s leaning back against your chest
  * And now Rio doesn’t know what he loves to look at more 
  * His new addition to the family 
  * Or the woman that made it possible
  * He’s just so full of joy with the way things have gone 
  * How he’s getting to enjoy fatherhood all over again 
  * How happy you are with your child 
  * How excited Marcus is to be a big brother 
  * And Rio realizes he has everything he’s ever wanted 




	36. Rio on date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you do a HC with Rio and the reader having a romantic/sweet date night. Maybe add a little steaminess to it? * Wink*

  * He loves date night 
  * He enjoys being able to spend time with you uninterrupted
  * He loves that smile that is on your face all night because you know he’s all yours 
  * He watches you get ready 
  * As you do your makeup
  * While you do your hair 
  * When you’re slipping on your new lingerie 
  * As you pull the dress up your body 
  * Watching you get yourself read on date nights is almost like foreplay for him and he lives for it 
  * He likes to tease himself in that sense, working himself up long before he knows he’ll be able to get his hands on you 
  * He takes you wherever is your favorite place but he prefers if you allow him to take you somewhere nice 
  * He orders your food for you 
  * He asks about your week so he can catch up if it was a busy week and he didn’t get to talk with you much 
  * He insists that you get dessert 
  * He doesn’t order any for him though, he just sits across from you, sipping from his glass and watching you over the rim 
  * And when you hold the utensil out to him with a bite, he shakes his head giving you a smile 
  * “I’m good, darling. I’ll have my dessert when we get home.”
  * His eyes are the only things that give away the meaning behind his words 
  * And now you’re scarfing down your plate so that he can get you home 
  * He’s in no rush though, taking his time to pay the bill, then walking you to the car 
  * He goes around and opens your door for you as a gentleman does 
  * But really he’s just stalling so that he can have you whining by the time he gets his hands and mouth on you 
  * His hand is on your thigh the entire ride home 
  * Once inside, he’s sitting on the couch 
  * Legs spread wide 
  * Arm up over the back 
  * His body relaxed as he watches you strip out of your clothes until you’re only wearing the lace underneath 
  * Then he’s patting his right thigh with a smirk because he still wants you worked up just a little more
  * _“Come have a seat mama.”_




	37. Rio and Marcus picking you up from the airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a headcannon of Rio and Marcus picking up the reader (mom/wife) from the airport after a long trip, and they go home and spend quality time together?

  * They’re super happy to get you 
  * Marcus wanted to pick you up first things in the morning when he woke up 
  * Rio had to explain to him that they had to wait until your flight 
  * He wasn’t pleased but understood 
  * Now it was time to pick you up though and he could barely settle 
  * Rio laughed at his behavior, amused, but he couldn’t deny that he felt the same way 
  * You had been gone for what felt like years 
  * Really it had only been a little over two weeks 
  * But missing that woman of the house that always gave them love and joy 
  * Those weeks had felt like they lasted a century and while Rio was a little better at compartmentalized it, he was just as excited 
  * Marcus is peering out of the windows of the car when they pull into the arrival terminal 
  * And undoes his own seatbelt, climbing out of his booster seat to get out of the car with his dad 
  * You’re encased in hugs, Rio’s arms wrapping around your waist while Marcus is wrapping his around your thighs
  * You give them both kisses and grab Marcus, putting him back in his seat while Rio puts your luggage in the trunk 
  * The entire car ride home is filled with Marcus telling you bits and pieces of his week that he forgot to tell you over the phone so that you can catch up 
  * He falls asleep at some point during the car ride and then you and Rio speak quietly 
  * Him asking about the trip, you asking about the business 
  * The drive home comes much quicker and then you’re all home, Marcus grabbing you smallest bag to help carry them inside 
  * Then it’s changing into comfortable clothes and piling onto the couch together, watching movies 
  * Making popcorn 
  * Cooking dinner together 
  * Making banana splits 
  * And cuddling together on the couch until its time for bed 




	38. Jealous Rio + fangirling reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Heyy. Can you do a HC where Rio is getting jealous by his S/O fangirling over a hot actor during their movie night at home?

  * The gif above is literally how he looks at you when you say it 
  * For the third time 
  * In 15 minutes 
  * Like, he had brought up watching a movie so that the two of you could spend time together 
  * He’s been busy this week 
  * And he missed you 
  * So he figured watching a movie together was a good idea and he had let you pick which one 
  * You picked immediately without a second thought and he had smiled because he just thought it was your favorite movie 
  * Now he sees why you picked it though 
  * And he’s salty 
  * “Is that why you picked this one? So you could thirst after his ugly ass all night?
  * Doesn’t matter who it is, Rio calls him ugly 
  * Half because he’s teasing you
  * Half because he’s annoyed 
  * Every time he looks at you, your eyes are glued to the dude and Rio leans over, swiping his hand over your mouth 
  * “Wipe that drool up.”
  * His attention is more on you than the movie now as he watches you 
  * “God, look at him.” 
  * And that’s the straw that breaks the camels back, Rio snatching the remote and changing the channel, putting on the news while eyeing you 
  * And when you pull him into a hug, he playfully pushed you away some 
  * “Go. With your thirsty ass.” 




	39. Dad to be Rio at his baby show/gender reveal party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you please do a headcanon for rio and the reader at their gender reveal or baby shower?

  * He lets you do most of the planning 
  * Just because he wants to make sure that you have everything just the way that you want it 
  * He insists that you cater though, not wanting you to be worried about cooking or shopping around for food 
  * He helps you decorate 
  * He had wanted to know what gender the baby was as soon as he could but he had seen how excited the thought of doing a reveal had made you and he couldn’t help but go along with it 
  * He’s been dying to know though 
  * Mentioning it the entire time that you’re planning it 
  * He gets either one of his men or any friend/family member of yours to see up the actual reveal 
  * Whether it’s cutting into a cake to see the center or opening a box of balloons, he makes sure that he keeps his word and doesn’t try to find out before the reveal 
  * He wants to make sure that it happens together with both of you 
  * He’s happy to be able to find out with you 
  * He doesn’t particularly mind if its a boy or a girl, he just wants a healthy baby 
  * But he can’t deny that he would love to have a little baby girl 
  * Putting her in dresses and bows 
  * Learning how to do her hair 
  * He’s gonna be ordering custom clothing for them regardless though 
  * Boy or girl, they’re gonna be styled 
  * He knows he can afford to get everything on his own 
  * But he knows how much it will make you happy to have a baby shower with those you love and want a part of your child’s life 
  * Not to mention any personal gifts they may get you 
  * So he’s just as excited as you 
  * He enjoys the atmosphere, seeing how many people care about your family 
  * And he’s super excited to find out if he’s going to have a little boy or girl 
  * But above all, his favorite part of it all is seeing the glow of your skin and the brightness of your smile as you both hit a new milestone in your lives 




	40. Rio + your disrespectful boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi, can you please write a HC with rioxreader and the readers boss blatantly flirting with her in front of Rio. How would he react would he be jealous? Angry?

  * So he goes to your job for lunch 
  * He’s had a pretty chill day 
  * Not a whole lot is going on, for once
  * And he figured that he would like to be able to eat with you 
  * The receptionist tells him where you’re at and he heads in, finding you sitting on your phone 
  * You look up as soon as you see him and your smile both warms his heart and strokes his ego 
  * He loves how truly happy you look to see him and he knows you’ll be smiling even more once you know he’s picking you up to go eat 
  * You say hello, give your hugs and kisses and are simply catching up when your boss comes up 
  * You fake a smile and Rio can tell immediately 
  * He doesn’t bother to smile back when your boss does 
  * “Hello, sweetheart.”
  * Rio is automatically not feeling it 
  * No one should be using pet names for you like that but him 
  * The way he looks at you doesn’t help 
  * Rio figures that would be the end of it 
  * But of course, it’s not 
  * “You look absolutely stunning today. As you do every day, but today is just,”
  * He trails off, not finishing his sentence and opting to look you over instead 
  * And your eyes are immediately going to Rio because you aren’t sure if the janitor will be able to get blood out of the light carpet 
  * He’s just got a smile though and you know that smile isn’t one that is a good one 
  * He’s not jealous 
  * He’d never be jealous when he already had you 
  * But he is furious
  * He wouldn’t want to cost you your job though by punching him in the face or beating him with your keyboard 
  * So he leaves with you in peace, not bothering to excuse himself 
  * And he enjoys his lunch with you because Mick is already in the parking lot of your job waiting for your boss to leave 




	41. Rio when your ex comes around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Will you do a HC of Rio x reader where her ex shows back up in her life and tries to win her back/turn her against rio and how Rio reacts to it?

  * He’s confident 
  * He knows that he takes care of you 
  * That you never want for anything 
  * That you’re loved 
  * Protected 
  * Cherished 
  * He provides for you and is your rock 
  * He knows that and he will never be jealous over any other man because he knows that he will make sure you always have the best 
  * But when it comes to someone possibly giving you a more _normal_ life
  * That’s where he sweats just a little 
  * You’re his Queen and you deserve the absolute best 
  * So even though maybe the ex can’t compete financially or even romantically 
  * There’s always the little voice saying that maybe one day all of the shit will just weight too heavy and you won’t wanna deal with it anymore 
  * That his ride or die might just ride out 
  * And so when your ex starts poking around
  * He’s torn
  * On one hand, he wants to run him through a wood chipper 
  * But on the other hand, he almost wants to see how your reaction would be 
  * Would you entertain it?
  * Would you try and be cordial? 
  * Would you send his ass packing immediately?
  * So he stays quiet about it and waits for you to mention it 
  * When you finally do, he’s thankful 
  * “Guess whose ass showed up today?”
  * The displeasure is clear both on your face and n your voice and Rio can’t help the smile that comes to his face 
  * You tell him everything that he already knew, but you give him some new info as well 
  * That he was talking shit about Rio and saying how much better he would be for you than a criminal 
  * And now Rio wishes he would’ve poured a slab of cement over his ass when he had the chance 
  * But there’s always tomorrow 




	42. Rio being honest about what he does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi please write a HC about the first time readerxrio discuss what he actually does. How Rio would assure her safety if she freaks out. What to do if she gets questioned by rivals or feds Thanks

  * Shit as been hitting the fan lately, Beth playing with him and trying to take him as a fool 
  * And he ain’t having it 
  * He’s getting it under control 
  * Checking her to make sure she stays in her place and doesn’t forget who the king is 
  * But it does bring up something that he’s been avoiding 
  * Telling you the truth 
  * You’re smart and he knows you know something is up 
  * You’ve taken the story he’s given you, but now he’s seen that you’re in for the long haul and he knows you need the truth 
  * Not only for your sanity 
  * Or the wellbeing of your relationship 
  * But also for the safety of his organization
  * Not telling you the ruth doesn’t allow you to know what you’re up against 
  * It doesn’t allow you to make a fair judgment in certain situations 
  * And it doesn’t allow you to plan for what you would do if you ever get some heat on you 
  * So he knows that keeping you in the dark isn’t good for anyone and he decides to fix it 
  * So he’s got you over and once he knows you’re comfortable, he lays it on you 
  * He doesn’t weigh you down with senseless details but he gives you the basis about him and what he does in all honesty
  * If you are chill and don’t freak, he’s thankful 
  * He gives the tiny details then
  * Making sure you know everything he knows and that you’re on the same page 
  * That you know what you’re getting into and answering any questions you have
  * If you do freak out, he’s trying to soothe you
  * Holding your hands in his, talking in between pressing kisses to your knuckles and explaining just how far he goes to ensure your safety 
  * That you’ve been able to stay in the dark so far because he knows how to keep things separate 
  * That he will make sure that you always have someone with you if you really feel that worried 
  * Either way, whether you take it well or not, he makes sure you understand that you don’t ever talk to the police 
  * You don’t answer any questions 
  * You don’t make small talk with strangers 
  * He gives you the basic run down because whether you stay or you leave, he can’t have you ruining his empire 
  * He just hopes that you’ll agree to be at his side while he builds it




	43. Rio's reaction to Marcus wanting you to himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would Rio act if his son only wanted yn to himself making Rio feel left out. Like if Rio and yn is having some alone time his son would cockblock

I think on the one hand he may be a little annoyed because he might not get as much time with her as he would like so when he does finally get the opportunity, he feels a little irritated that they were interrupted, but on the other hand, he’s unbelievably thankful and happy that they have a good relationship. That his son trusts and likes her enough to want to spend so much time with her and loves her. He’s happy that she looks after him and loves him as her own son in his head, he can wait. He can be with her when they’re in bed going to sleep, maybe when he’s at school or if he goes to visit her at lunch. So while it isn’t ideal, I don’t think he would ever be upset or do anything like send him away. I think he’d just scoot over and let Marcus get in with them. Now if he was being possessive and Rio barely got any time with her at home because he wanted her all to himself, I think Rio would sit him down and explain that just as much as he loves her, Rio loves her too and he wants to be able to enjoy her too. I don’t think he would scold him, I think he would just explain it to him and fix it that way. He’d never be angry though. 


	44. Rio catching you masturbating + degradation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Ok, but a hc with a normally very bold gf but she gets shy with sexual things and he catches her masturbating while watching porn after he has been away for about a week. And he says slightly degrading things

  * You’re usually very upfront 
  * You tell it like it is 
  * Say things that need to be said 
  * You don’t hide from much 
  * Except sex 
  * You’re a very bold woman and yet when things get heated, a timidness comes over that unexpected 
  * It’s something that Rio loves nonetheless 
  * He minds it endearing and amusing 
  * He doesn’t mind it at all and loves being with you
  * He’s gotten used to the innocence and its the norm
  * So when he comes home one day early after being gone for a week with business and walks into the bedroom to find you laying on the bed 
  * Naked as the day you were born 
  * One hand under the covers 
  * The other hand holding your iPad
  * Moans and curses coming from the speaker 
  * He’s caught off guard, to say the least 
  * And so are you, a surprised gasp leaving you as you jump 
  * You don’t really know what to do or how to hide anything 
  * Considering its plain as day to see what was going on 
  * You stare at Rio wide-eyed whose standing at the doorway, leaning into it with his shoulder 
  * And a smirk starts to materialize across his lips 
  * Lopsided and cocky 
  * “Well, what do we have here?”
  * He’s walking toward you slowly, shoes thumping quietly on the floor with every step he takes
  * “I know my innocent little queen isn’t watching porn and touching herself?”
  * And he’s coming over to the side of the bed then, grabbing the pad from you 
  * His eyes are raking over the screen, looking at the video that’s still playing 
  * “Is this the type of shit you like? Huh?”
  * He leaves the video to continue playing, furthering your embarrassment as his voice drops even lower
  * “Is that how you like to be fucked?” 
  * You’re still mortified into silence and he takes your chin in his hand, forcing you to look up at him 
  * “Answer me.” 
  * Your nod is small but noticeable and he laughs 
  * “Guess you aren’t as innocent as you try to seem. I thought you were so saintly, yet here you are rubbing that cute little clit and watching porn.” 
  * He clicks his tongue playfully and releases your chin, standing up and starting to undo the buttons of his shirt as he looks down at you 
  * “I guess I’ll have to give you the real thing so you don’t have to sit here and watch videos while I’m away.” 




	45. Betrayed Rio + reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:Hii can I please request a headcanon for rio with a girl who went behind his back to help ruby, annie and beth please? Idk why but I'm so interested in it

  * He’s had a feeling that they were getting outside help 
  * He wasn’t able to catch them as easily 
  * They weren’t as shaky as they usually were whenever he was around 
  * They tried to keep a straight face and he just couldn’t understand who, but he knew someone was either giving them into that he wasn’t aware of 
  * Or they were giving them someone to lean on 
  * So he isn’t shocked when he finds out that he was right and someone is helping them 
  * He _is_ however shocked when he founds out that it’s you 
  * He’s upset, sure, but he isn’t exactly sure how he feels 
  * He feels betrayed because you went behind his back 
  * He feels amused that you thought he wouldn’t find out 
  * He feels angry because you’re giving them help that could end up getting him not only at a disadvantage but could get him or his men hurt 
  * There’s also the uncertainty that people that are counting on him will expect that he handles you the way he would handle any other rat
  * He’s at a crossroads of maintaining his position of making sure he doesn’t allow _anyone_ to take advantage and get away with betrayal 
  * Or trying to bury it and make it to where it doesn’t get out of control 
  * But he’s hurt that he gives you everything
  * Welcomes you into both his life and home 
  * And then you turn around and betray him for the people that had screwed him over in the beginning 
  * And it leaves him to have to do some major reflecting on if he still wants you in his life 




	46. Beth stages an affair and Dark!Rio makes her pay the price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:Can you do Rio cheating on reader with Beth then finds out Beth planned this but reader leaves him & Rio realizing the shit but it's too late? Reader's gone so he kills Beth?

  * He’s already annoyed with Beth 
  * She’s been taking him as a fool and he’s had it 
  * He would like nothing more than to get rid of her
  * But he knows that no matter how irritating she may be, she is an asset at the moment 
  * And so he deals with and tolerates her 
  * And when she comes to his place, he’s ready to get rid of her simply for the disrespect to step foot at the place where you lay your head at night 
  * But she starts going into some monologue about her husband and how neglected she is 
  * How unhappy she is and how working for him has helped her 
  * Made her feel alive 
  * Given her a purpose
  * And Rio doesn’t realize that she’s getting him to let his guard down 
  * So he’s getting closer and closer 
  * And she’s feigning submission, her shoulders hunched and her head down 
  * She’s playing the part of an unhappy, neglected wife who is thankful for the attention her new boss has given her 
  * And Rio falls for it
  * He heaves out a heavy sigh, not really wanting to deal with it but letting his guard down just a little 
  * He’s slowly gotten closer and closer to her 
  * So when she goes in for the kill, he hasn’t realized it yet 
  * She starts up the waterworks and starts to wipe at her face, brushing away a tear that streaks down her cheek
  * She knows she’s got him then 
  * She’s motioning to the couch and he leads her over, sitting with her and listening as she comes up with some story about how there’s tension with the girls and blah blah blah
  * Rio’s too busy listening to pay attention to the picture she’s trying to paint as she quietly slips off her heels and slides out of her jacket
  * Rio hears you coming in and is thankful you’re home so she can leave 
  * He’s standing to greet you but when you walk in and he sees you stop dead in your tracks, disbelief and hurt in your eyes he looks back confused
  * And curses as he sees it now
  * Beth sitting cross-legged on the couch, heels tossed over to the side, her jacket on the floor, a button or two undone on the hem of her dress, her hair messy, her makeup smeared from her wiping at her tears 
  * When he turned around to explain, you’re already rushing out of the door, your heart breaking and he stays still staring at where you were standing even though you’re already gone 
  * When he does finally turn back to Beth, she’s putting her jacket back on, her solemn look gone and a smug air about her now as she knows she’s cost him his girl
  * Before he even knows what he’s going, he’s got her up against the wall, feet kicking and flailing as he chokes her with both hands 
  * She’s clutching and scratching at his wrists but Rio isn’t getting go, his eyes looking deeply into her wide ones as his top lip curls up in a snarl 
  * “That was your last fuck up.” 
  * He doesn’t let up until he’s sure she’s gone and he’s on the phone with Mick 
  * “Come take this trash out for me. I gotta go get my girl.” 




	47. Beth tries to kill Rio's girl and if backfires. Bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:Could you do an HC of Beth attempting to kill Rio’s SO because she’s jealous of her and what Rio would do in response?

  * She can’t stand you
  * She hates the soft spot that he has for you
  * She hates that he trusts you so much, never questioning you 
  * She thinks about the life you live 
  * So calm and protected while her and the girls are constantly on the edge of their toes, walking on eggshells 
  * Rio plays with her emotions, giving mixed signals and making her feel like she’s important to him, only to turn around and say he has to leave since he’s taking you out to dinner and can’t be late
  * She’s developed overwhelming jealousy and finally, she comes up with what she thinks is a foolproof plan
  * She’ll catch you when you’re leaving work
  * She’ll kill you and that gets rid of two problems 
  * One, you’re gone and maybe Rio will see what she could be better for him 
  * Two, it will no doubt cause him distress and he will be off of their backs, too busy trying to find who dared to take away his Queen
  * She figures he wouldn’t expect it from her and so she puts her plan into motion 
  * Now she’s getting out of her car, clothes all back as she walks to the alley that you always walk through on the way to the parking garage 
  * She waits there, behind a dumpster, checking her watch and sure enough, you come into the alley right on time 
  * And she jumps out when you get closer, hand shaking as she aims the gun at you
  * You’re surprised no doubt, but you don’t look as scared when you see her
  * You see her face before you see the gun and she curses as she realizes that now that you’ve seen her face, she has no choice but to kill you 
  * You plead with her, hands out in front of you
  * You seem afraid now, brows knitted together as you plead for your life and she hesitates
  * It gives you just enough time to cut the theatrics and reach forward, taking a handful of her blonde hair and bashing her head into the steel dumpster inside her
  * She drops the gun in her surprise, her body falling limp 
  * You snatch the gun 
  * Not because you need it, the one you have is much nicer anyway, but just so she can’t use it
  * You take off to the parking garage to get to your car, calling Rio was you pull out 
  * “You’re not going to fucking believe this.”
  * Rio is absolutely fuming by the time you get home 
  * He’s got a handful on men already in the living room with him, waiting for orders 
  * He checks on you, makes sure that you’re ok, leaves a kiss to your forehead and then leaving with them 
  * They make it to the alley and while they find a little puddle of blood, Beth isn’t there 
  * It doesn’t take Mick and the boys long to track her down and then call him
  * And he’s looking at her with pure fire in her eyes 
  * She’s got tears on her cheeks and they don’t mean anything to Rio now
  * All of her begging and pleading means nothing to him, in fact, it only pisses him off as he thinks about how she had planned to make you do the same 
  * He doesn’t afford her any anticipation and shoots her twice, once between the eyes and once to the heart just to be sure 
  * He has his boys take care of the body as he makes his way back home to you and thinks about the little meeting he’s going to have with Annie and Ruby tomorrow 




	48. Protective Rio saves you from a drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you maybe write Rio saving his girl from some drunk trying to mess with her? Maybe this is how they first meet before she becomes HIS girl?

  * He’s just there minding his business 
  * It was a rough day 
  * People kept trying him 
  * And he’s just trying to have a couple drinks before he goes home 
  * He’s sitting in the corner of the bar, practically unnoticeable to everyone else 
  * Just people watching 
  * He watches the drunk couple trying to dance together 
  * He watches the three drunk girls stumbling to the bathroom together
  * He watches some frat kid try to take a flaming shot 
  * And then he watches some creepy looking dude eyeing a pretty girl on the other side of the bar 
  * His eyes are glued to her as she sits alone, unsuspecting 
  * Creep slides up to you and then sits directly beside you even though there are plenty of stools all around 
  * Rio can see your body language stiffen as soon as he sits and he isn’t even worried about his drink anymore, just watching you 
  * The guy tries to make conversation and its obvious from where Rio is sitting that you aren’t interested 
  * But he keeps going and going 
  * It isn’t until he starts getting touchy that Rio’s really had it and when he grabs your wrist and won’t let go despite you trying to pull away, Rio is up and out of his seat 
  * Your pulling and pulling when you hear an unfamiliar voice from behind you
  * “Hey, mamas, Everything all good?”
  * You turn and look at him confused but he keeps his eyes on the creep 
  * “You’re not messing with my girl are you?”
  * And between the tattoo on his throat and the danger in his eyes, creepy-boy is backing up with his hands in the air, muttering some half-assed apology and scampering off
  * Rio lets his shoulders come down then and gives a charming smile when you turn around to thank him for helping you 
  * He holds his hand out and you take it, patting the seat beside you for him to sit 




	49. Reader gets her wisdom teeth out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: HC of Rio taking care of his girl after she gets her wisdom teeth taken out?

  * He takes perfect care of you 
  * He buys you cold, soft foods beforehand 
  * He holds your hand while he’s driving 
  * Wipes away your tears if you start crying randomly 
  * He convinced you as many times as necessary that they, in fact, did not steal your bottom lip and it’s still there despite you not being able to feel it 
  * He enjoys being able to look after you
  * He finds your state amusing but he’s still making sure that you follow directions 
  * No sticking your fingers in your mouth 
  * leave the gauze in place until its time 
  * Top tugging on your bottom lip 
  * He cuddles you for as long as you need 
  * Wipes the spilled water and drool from your chin 
  * He tells you how beautiful you are 
  * He makes sure that you get your pain meds when you need them 
  * He holds the ice to your face when your hand gets tired 
  * He probably records small clips of you so that you can both laugh after you get over the anesthesia 




	50. Rio suspects reader is cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a HC of Rio thinking his SO is cheating but she’s not?

  * He knows that he isn’t able to give you as much attention as he would like 
  * He’s building an empire
  * Running a business 
  * And now he’s got the three musketeers to deal with 
  * So he misses dates sometimes 
  * He’s late for dinner sometimes 
  * And sometimes he doesn’t get to cuddle you before bed 
  * He knows that he isn’t able to do everything with you as much and as often as he would like to
  * He hates seeing the sadness and disappointment when he has to bail out at last minute 
  * And it isn’t until those emotions stop showing up that he realizes he may have been late one too many times 
  * He’s used to pouting and puppy eyes when he tells you can’t be with you 
  * So when he tells you he’ll be missing dinner with you one night and you don’t seem upset, he finds it weird 
  * “I’ll make plans with some of the girls. It’s ok.” 
  * He chucks it up to you just wanting to hang with them 
  * But then he starts noticing other things 
  * Like how you’re on your phone more 
  * Texting someone more
  * Going out more 
  * You don’t seem all that bothered when he can’t be with you 
  * And now he’s pretty sure it’s because you’re seeing someone else 
  * And the thought makes his blood boil 
  * Both at you for the betrayal 
  * And at whoever was dumb enough to try and get a piece of his girl 
  * So he takes your phone while you’re in the shower one day
  * He knows he shouldn’t
  * He really does 
  * But he needs to know whats going on 
  * And as he’s searching
  * He sees it
  * Right there in your Snapchat 
  * Picture after picture after picture 
  * Of puppies 
  * Turns out you belong to a group with your friends where you all search for the cutest puppies and whoever finds the cutest one doesn’t have to pay for their meal whenever you guys go out 
  * He’s relieved then and feels stupid but he’s all smiles and heads into the bathroom where you're’ still bathing 
  * “Hey mama, what do you think about getting a puppy?”




	51. Rio finds out reader is bisexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Rio finding out his girl is bi and ask of she wants to try it with him and a woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want this to come across as fetishizing so it’s vague in some aspects. More on the side of exploration as opposed to just using her sexuality as a way to try to have a threesome

  * He wasn’t sure exactly how it came about 
  * You two were just hanging out at home 
  * Drinking and talking 
  * Having those late night heart to hearts 
  * But there it was 
  * “I like girls too.” 
  * He pauses, to see if you were just playing around 
  * But when he sees that you’re serious, he smiles 
  * “That’s cool mama. Thanks for telling me.” 
  * You keep talking and he asks questions 
  * About how long you’ve known
  * About what it is that you like most about girls
  * The best relationship with one if you have had one 
  * If there are things you prefer with girls over with guys 
  * If you stick to only one side more than the other 
  * It’s more about him learning more about you since this is the first time he’s hearing about it 
  * Then an idea comes to him 
  * “Would you want to try bringing a girl in? I ain’t gonna let you go off by yourself, but maybe we can find someone for you to play with, find what you like. What you say, mama?”
  * And he leaves it up to you as far as if and when 




	52. Rio meeting reader's parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:Rio meeting the reader’s parents? And then not liking him at all at first but then he’s just so smooth and charming they grudgingly do

  * Rio is a confident man
  * He knows his worth 
  * He knows his important 
  * So that being said, he doesn’t _need_ anyone’s approval 
  * He may like it or enjoy it, but it isn’t necessary 
  * The approval of your parents is no different 
  * Sure, he’d like to have their approval 
  * But he damn sure ain’t gonna cry if he doesn’t get it 
  * He’s polite, watched his mouth 
  * He doesn’t crack any of the usual innuendos 
  * He can see in their faces though that they aren’t feeling him 
  * And if we’re talking about what he wants, he’d just leave 
  * But he’s trying to make it work for you 
  * Because he knows you want your parents to at least hold him in a positive regard 
  * So he sucks it up and listens to whatever they say intently, even if he doesn’t give 1/8th of a fuck 
  * He’s all yes ma’ams and no sirs and behaving like the good little angel that he is 
  * And slowly they start warming up 
  * And he’s got that shit-eating grin as he realizes it 
  * He can see them loosening up
  * Offering smiles more often 
  * Your mom laughing at things that he says and shaking her head at him 
  * He leaves an element of childishness so they don’t think that he takes himself too seriously 
  * But he’s serious when the conversation calls for it 
  * By the end, your mom is leaving a kiss to his cheek and handing him a plate of leftovers to take home while your dad gives him a single nod and smile 
  * And he knows he’s won their hearts jus like he won yours 




	53. Rio taking reader's virginity

  * He plays it off pretty well in terms of going into it 
  * He stays calm and chill on the outside 
  * But inside he’s also a little jittery
  * It’s a step, whether you care about virginity or not
  * Its something that you are choosing to share with him
  * You’re allowing him to be the one 
  * And he knows that you trust him 
  * He knows that you have been contemplating it and how that you’ve chosen that you’re ready, he wants to make sure that everything is perfect 
  * He wants it to be romantic 
  * He wants you to see how much you mean to him and how thankful he is for you putting your trust in him 
  * The foreplay lasts centuries 
  * He takes his time and uses his hands and mouth to make you come over and over before he even undoes his pants 
  * He wants you ready 
  * Prepared 
  * He doesn’t want to rush anything 
  * He isn’t just trying to use your body and then be done 
  * He wants it to be an experience and he’s going to make sure that you don’t regret anything 
  * So he makes sure that you’re like putty in his hands 
  * Begging for him 
  * He checks in periodically just to make sure you’re ok 
  * That you still want to 
  * He watches your reaction whenever he does anything 
  * He wants to know what you like and what you don’t 
  * He’s using nothing but pet names 
  * He tells you constantly how beautiful you are 
  * How sexy you are 
  * How badly he wants you 
  * He lets you touch him and explore 
  * Get to know what a man’s body feels like 
  * He likes how you test it out with your hands so gently 
  * He just takes his time with everything 
  * Making sure that everything feels natural
  * And when it’s finally time, he’s soft 
  * He’s slow
  * Probably the type to use lube no matter how wet you are 
  * Eyes glued to your face to check for any discomfort
  * Once he knows that you’re adjusted, he lets you call all the shots and will give you everything you ask for
  * And everything you didn’t even know you wanted




	54. Rio comforting reader who had PTSD and nightmares

  * He’s always made sure that you know you can wake him up if you need him 
  * He doesn’t want you suffering alone when he can help you work through it or at least hold you. 
  * Whether you wake him up or he wakes up from your movement, he’s up and the lamp is on now 
  * He’s taking you in his arms then 
  * Hugging you 
  * Holding you 
  * Talking to you if that’s what you need 
  * Letting you talk and him just listening if that’s what you prefer
  * If you want him to cuddle you and soothe you back to sleep 
  * Or you want to get up and maybe have a snack, watch some TV
  * He’s down for whatever 
  * He just wants to make sure that you’re ok 
  * And that you know that you’re not alone
  * He wants to make it clear that he’s right there next to you and there for you 
  * He doesn’t ever want you to feel like you can’t count on him and he will do whatever he needs to make you feel safe 
  * Regardless of what caused your PTSD, making sure that you know that you’re safe 
  * That he’ll protect you 
  * That nothing can get you 
  * Those are his priorities 
  * And he will always deliver 




	55. Honeymoon with Rio

  * He lets you pick the place 
  * No matter where it is 
  * You want to go to a beautiful beach with crystal blue water? 
  * Done.
  * You want to go somewhere secluded up in the mountains? 
  * You’re getting it.
  * You want to travel somewhere new and see landmarks like going to Paris?
  * He’ll make it happen 
  * He’s all about making sure that everything is perfect for you 
  * He wants to you have everything you want 
  * He wants you to be able to look back and be consumed with nostalgia and joy for the rest of your life 
  * Pictures, pictures, pictures
  * If its the beach, he’s got pictures of you in the water
  * At the tiki bar drinking 
  * Watching the sunset from the balcony 
  * Sitting on the floor sorting seashells 
  * If you go to a cabin in the mountains, he’s got pictures of you laying by the fire 
  * Pictures of you dressed and smiling for a hike 
  * Pictures of you looking out of the window watching the slow fall 
  * If its another country, he’s got pictures of you at the landmarks 
  * Selfies as well when you ask 
  * He takes pictures of you eating or drinking and by god if he isn’t the most extra mf 
  * “Tilt the cup a little, so you can see the caramel. Just like that.”
  * And of course, he compliments you after every picture no matter how good it looks 
  * “Look at your eyes. Stunning.” 
  * “This could get on the cover of Vogue.”
  * “Naomi who? Gigi what? Nah, look at my girl.”
  * But when you’re back at the hotel/cabin/wherever yall are sleeping? 
  * Girl 👀
  * He takes honeymoon sex _very_ seriously 
  * He’s folding you up like a lawn chair 
  * He’s got you up against the glass door of the balcony 
  * Bent over every surface 
  * If y’all are practicing safe sex and don’t want mini Rio’s yet, the condom supply is depleted by the time you head back home




	56. Working as Rio’s assistant and having a flirty relationship

  * He trusts you
  * He wouldn’t let you be so close to him if he didn’t 
  * While he has Mick and his men, you have a different role 
  * You help keep him organized and keep his personal private life separate from his life as a gang leader and businessman 
  * You keep track of when he’s supposed to go and visit Marcus
  * When he’s supposed to go and pick him up 
  * You keep track of important dates from him 
  * You take messages and handle all of the simple stuff so that you only have to worry about passing along the more crucial information
  * So he values you
  * He knows that you take your job seriously and you are loyal to him 
  * Arguably one of the most loyal 
  * And because of that, he puts his faith in you 
  * When he needs some time away from everything, he likes to bring you with him
  * _“Why don’t you tag along, mama. I could use a pretty girl to get my mind off things.”_
  * And he has a habit of doing that
  * Always complimenting how smart and reliable you are
  * _“Look at you. What would I do without you?”_
  * It’s not like you’re an office secretary that has to wear pumps and blouses
  * So you’re able to show more of your own style 
  * And he loves it
  * Because he knows it’s you 
  * Even though it’s only flirty banter back and forth and there’s no actual romantic commitment or relationship, he’s still protective over you 
  * Making sure that you’re guarded 
  * That one of his men takes you home every night 
  * He makes sure that you always feel safe and if at any time you don’t he handles it
  * Even though you’re the assistant, it isn’t uncommon for _him_ to show up with a coffee for _you_
  * _“Just because I know how hard you work.”_
  * And when you really go above and beyond, catching something that the rest of them missed 
  * He never fails to show you how proud he is of you 
  * _“That’s my girl. Always on top of shit.”_




	57. Morning sex

  * He’s very soft and gentle 
  * It isn’t often that he can wake up calmly and enjoy having you there 
  * Usually, everything needs to be done and he has to get going 
  * So when he can wake up in the morning and just chill
  * Stretch peacefully
  * Cuddle into you 
  * Look over your face 
  * He admires you 
  * How beautiful you are and how even more beautiful you are when you’re like this 
  * Relaxed and your face peaceful 
  * He’s gentle when he wakes you up
  * All whispered pet names and soft touches
  * He strokes your cheeks 
  * He waits for you to wake up and then he’s kissing against your neck 
  * Up to your ear, whispering to you about how much he loves you 
  * How thankful he is to have you 
  * Especially all to himself 
  * Morning sex with him is almost always done with him spooning you 
  * He’s awake, but he’s still tired and he wants to keep cuddling you while making love to you 
  * His hands feel different since he doesn’t have his rings on 
  * They feel softer 
  * Smoother
  * But it could also be due to the fact that he’s just taking his time 
  * He’s gently gripping your hips pushing and pulling as he thrusts into you 
  * He holds you to him, his chest warm against your back
  * By the time he’s close to finishing, he probably lifts up some
  * He has you turn onto your tummy and he grinds down into you to make you both finish 
  * Then its a little more cuddle time before he drags you both to take a shower 




	58. Beth shoots the reader instead of Rio and he thinks you're dead but you come back

  * He knew he shouldn’t have gotten involved with her 
  * He knew he should’ve just let Mick pop her ass when he had wanted to 
  * Instead, he kept her around because he figured that she would’ve been useful
  * She had turned out to just be a thorn in his side instead though and had become more trouble than she was worth
  * It had all come to a head when she had snuck into the home that he lived in with you
  * Her plan had been to wait until he got home to take him out 
  * To shoot him and take over the empire, as if she had the skill
  * She hadn’t counted on him you being there though
  * She had heard that you were visiting family and wouldn’t be back until the weekend 
  * You had returned early though and were with him on a date night 
  * So when you both returned home, Rio had gone in first while you locked up the door
  * You heard him talking and then it was a blur 
  * You walking up to him to see Beth standing before him in the dark 
  * Her gun shaking in her hands 
  * He tried to reason with her, tried to get her to cut the shit 
  * Not for his sake really but for yours 
  * And she was pulling the trigger then, you instinctively placing your body in front of his
  * Always wanting to protect him 
  * The bullet hit you and you were dropping to the floor then, searing pain in your chest as Beth fearfully dashed out of the door taking advantage of Rio’s distraction 
  * He’s cradling you then, holding your head with one hand and pressing down painfully on your bullet wound with the other 
  * You can’t remember much else after that, your memory splotchy
  * You remember being put in his car, his hands bloody as the rustled you to keep you talking 
  * His voice, worried and angry as he kept comforting you 
  * The bright lights above you as you were wheeled into the ER 
  * His hand grasping yours and then getting yanked away as they took you to the OR, leaving him 
  * The police come due to the reported gunshot wound and they’re questioning him about everything which he more or less refuses to answer lest he uncover the whole operation
  * Plus, he didn’t want them locking Beth up
  * He wanted to get his hands on her and deal out the retribution himself 
  * The cops push and push and get nothing and as a result, he’s not allowed in since they don’t know if he was a threat to you himself
  * You’re intubated and can’t speak yet 
  * He’s alone now, waiting in the waiting room and it feels like an eternity as he sits there, your blood dried and caked on his hands 
  * He feels like he’s been there years when the doctor finally comes out and sits with him a solemn look on his face as he delivers the news 
  * How they’re trying everything but they can’t tell him anything else due to the investigation and he had to start coming to terms with that
  * They send him home and it’s already early morning when he’s got his men around him, listening as he growls out the order to find Beth and bring her to him alive
  * He can’t sleep and instead opts for a shower heading back to the hospital 
  * He’s fearing the worst
  * He’s sure that you died during the night, all alone and the thought is killing him 
  * He just hopes that they’ll at least let him see your body one last time
  * So he’s more than surprised when the nurse is smiling at him, ushering him into your room
  * Telling him how you had made a great leap in recovery overnight and they had extubated you, allowing you to assure both them and the police that he wasn’t the one that was a threat to you
  * He could nearly cry when he walks in and sees you there, looking worse for wear but alive
  * Its all soft, careful hugs and kisses then as he thanks whoever is there that he still has you 
  * He listens as the doctor goes over recovery and dressing changes and everything else
  * Talking about Beth’s punishment will come later and he spends the rest of the time that you’re there in the hospital by your side, vowing to _never_ let you get hurt again 




End file.
